A House Is Not A Home
by acenotmary
Summary: He held out his hand and smiled at her. It was a smile that was already making her heart melt. She shook his hand and smiled back. Oh yes, this would be an interesting year indeed. Sophie
1. I'm New

**A House Is Not A Home**

_Gilmore Girls_

A/N: hello readers. Welcome to another new story! So, I've decided to take on two stories at a time now instead of four. That really drained me. Lol. So, this idea has been floating around in my pretty little head for a while now, so I decided to put it on paper. Well, except this isn't exactly paper, now is it? Lol. So, here's info on this story.

**Summary/Background Info: **A bit Alternate Universe, but only in the sense of a few things. First thing, Lorelai owns the Dragonfly, but she's going to Europe for a year to open and Inn in Italy. Exciting, right? Lol. So, where does that leave Rory? Well, most of you think she'd stay with Emily and Richard. Yeah, well, that's wrong. Lorelai doesn't want that. Instead, Rory will be staying with her father, and to add some small drama, Sherry. Now, another way this is AU. While I personally thought Sherry was a bitch in the show, sometimes she was nice. Yeah, in this story, she'll be pretty bitchy because I need a bitch character. Lol. Rory will be going to Andover, but it won't be a boarding school, it'll be a regular prep school like Chilton. Tristan (because he adds drama) never went to Chilton, but he too goes to Andover along with Colin, Finn, Steph, and my favorite Limo Boy, Logan. Things will make more sense as the story progresses. Most things from the show did happen. She dated Dean, then Jess, but that ended before senior year, which is what she's about to start at Andover. Should be fun, right? Here we go...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm New**

"I can't believe you're leaving for a year." Rory said to her mother on Sunday morning.

"I know hun, but this is such a great opportunity." Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter.

"I wish I could go with you." Rory said.

"I know, but you have to go to school. Plus, this will give you a chance to spend time with your dad." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I have to go to Andover. Where I'll know no one, and spending time with dad? Ok, that part I'm happy about, but Sherry will be there too. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me."

"What? Of course she likes you. You're thumper. No one hates thumper."

"I'm gonna miss you though, mom."

"I know babe, but we'll talk all the time." Lorelai said with a smile.

"We better." Rory said with a small smile.

"Hey, we're the Gilmore Girls. We can't stop talking."

"That's true."

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "Ok, I gotta go hun. I'll call when I get in? Have a safe drive to your dad's."

"Ok. Bye mom. I love you." Rory said as she hugged her mother good bye.

"Love you too kid." Lorelai said before kissing Rory's head and getting in the awaiting taxi.

Rory sighed as she watched the car pull out of the driveway. She turned and got into her own car, ready to make her way to Boston.

* * *

"Dad?" Rory asked as she entered her father's house a few hours later, with the key he left her. 

She was met with silence. She was met with just a house. Not her home.

'_Of course.'_ she thought. _'He can't even be here when I arrive.'_ She sighed before going up the steps. She saw a bedroom door open and assumed it was hers. She stepped into the room. It had crisp white walls with a beautiful quilt on the bed that had purples, pinks, and greens on it. She placed her suitcase on top of the king sized bed and started to unpack it. She put her clothes and shoes in the closet and set up her toiletries in the bathroom. She heard the front door open, and she smiled, hoping it was her father. She walked down the stairs grinning, but her smile dropped when she saw who it was.

"Oh." she said. "It's you." Rory said, trying not to sound mean.

"Hi Rory." Sherry greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm ok, I guess." Rory said with a small nod.

"Are you excited to start Andover tomorrow? It's a great school. I went there myself." Sherry said.

"Sure." Rory said with another nod.

"Well," Sherry said. "I think I'll go lie down fo a while. Long day."

Rory nodded her head again and started to go into the living room.

"Is that all you can do?"Sherry asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, turning to face her.

"Nod your head. Is that all you can do?" she asked bitterly.

"Uhm, no." Rory said.

"Well, I would hope not especially if your father and I have to pay for such an expensive school. You better be able to do more than nod your head." Sherry said before heading up the stairs.

'_Bitch.'_ Rory though. _'A complete 180. Sweet to sour in a matter of two minutes.'_ Rory sighed and sat down on the couch before flipping on the t.v. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

"Anyone home?" Christopher Hayden shouted as he entered the home he shared with his girlfriend Sherry. 

"Dad?" Rory called.

"Hey kid! Where are you?"

"Living room." she said.

"Hey kiddo." Christopher said with a grin as he entered the living room. He sat next to Rory on the couch and immediately hugged her.

"Hey dad." Rory said back.

"So how was the drive up?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Not to much traffic."

"Did you find your room?"

"Yep. I unpacked and everything." she said with a small smile.

"Where's Sherry?"

"She got home about and hour ago and went upstairs to lie down."

"Ok. So, you hungry?"

"Dad, I'm a Gilmore. We're always hungry."

Chris laughed. "Of course you are. Come on. Let's order a pizza."

After ordering the food, Sherry finally came back downstairs and helped to set the table. The pizza arrived about a half hour later.

"So, excited for school kid?" Chris asked.

"I guess." Rory said. "I won't really know anyone there. But I'll make friends. I'll miss Chilton though. And Lane, and Stars Hollow. And Luke's and even Paris." Rory said with a small laugh.

Dinner continued civilly and afterwards, Rory showered and got ready for bed. She was lying in bed reading when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." Rory said. Her door opened and in walked her father.

"Hey." he said as he sat on her bed.

"Hi." she said.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"_Pride and Prejudice_." she said.

"Which copy are you on now?" he asked with a small laugh.

"My third." she said with a small smile.

If there was one thing Christopher knew about Rory, it was her love for books. And he knew_ Pride and Prejudice_ was her favorite.

"Have I told you I'm glad you're here?" Chris asked.

"No." Rory said.

"Well, I', glad you're here kid." he said.

"Me too."

"Alright. Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Ok. Night dad."

"Night Ror." he said before kissing her head and leaving the room.

She closed her book after he left and shut off her light before burrowing down in her bed. She was tired, but she couldn't wait for school.

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning and got dressed in her new school uniform. A black, white and red skirt and a white dress shirt with a black sweater over it. The one thing about Andover that was appealing though, was that she wasn't confined to saddle shoes. While they made the Andover kids wear uniforms, they got to choose their own footwear. She slipped on her black Old Navy flip flops and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

"Morning dad." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Sherry." she greeted as she sat at the table.

"Hey kid. Pancakes?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Rory said before taking a sip of the coffee that had already been placed in front of her spot at the table.

"Sleep good?" Chris asked as he set the pancakes in front of Rory. She nodded before taking two and putting them on her plate. After breakfast she grabbed her backpack and her dad dropped her off at school on his way to work.

Rory stared at the huge building in front of her. Sighing, she made her way inside and to the attendance office.

"Excuse me." she said to the secretary. "I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm new."

"Of course." she said with a smile. "Here's you schedule. Your tour guide should be here any minute. He must be running a little late this morning." Just then the office door opened and someone stepped inside. "Oh, there he is now." the secretary said. Rory turned around and looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi." she said quietly. "I'm Rory. I guess you're supposed to show me around?" she asked.

He nodded. "Logan Huntzberger." he said as he held out his hand and smiled at her. It was a smile that was already making her heart melt. She shook his hand and smiled back. God, he was gorgeous.

Oh yes, this would be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

A/N: do you like it? I like this idea, so I hope you all do. I'm taking a shot at writing a slightly AU story, so I hope it turns out ok. An Afterboom update should come this weekend and I think I'll write chapter two for this story tomorrow. So, I hope you liked it! 

Reviews are always welcome and most appreciated. :)


	2. The Three Stooges, And Shemp

A/N: what an amazing response! Thanks so much guys. I have a question though. Is anyone else having the email problem...again? All the reviews I get aren't being emailed to me and I' not receiving emails for stories I have on alert. This is like, the third time this has happened to me, but it's also the longest. This has been going on for almost two whole days. I assume it's just the site, because any other email I get is arriving. I just wanted to know if anyone else was going through this problem. Ok, here's chapter 2! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except all six seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD. Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Three Stooges, And Shemp**

Logan was running late that day. He had gone through a terrible morning at home. His alarm didn't go off on time, and his sister hogged the bathroom closest to his room. Sure, he could go to another one in his house, but this particular one had all his toiletries in it. She was throwing up like usual. Ever since she married Josh, and moved back in with their parents until they found a house they liked, she'd been throwing up a lot. Why? Well, because she was pregnant.

He didn't have time for breakfast that morning. It was definitely not a good day to be late for school. He had to show some new girl around. Apparently her schedule matched his exactly, so that's why he had to be her tour guide. He just hoped she wasn't some brain dead girl who would fawn over him because he had money and a prominent last name. He was also very good looking, and he knew it. To say he hadn't had his fair share of girls would be a lie. He had dated several girls that were only interested in him because he had a trust fund, and several girls that just wanted him for his good looks. He wished he could find a girl that was smart and beautiful, and would like him for him, not because he was rich and powerful. But If he found a girl that was everything he wanted and also thought he was gorgeous, well, that he could deal with.

He entered the office and saw a brunette girl talking to the secretary, Ms. Butler. Her back was to him.

"Oh, there he is now." he heard Ms. Butler say.

The girl turned around and he looked into very beautiful, very blue, eyes.

"Hi. I'm Rory. I guess you're supposed to show me around?" she asked him quietly.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Logan Huntzberger." he said. He saw her smile as she shook his hand. "So, ready to see the school?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

He nodded and led the way out of the office.

"So, this is the Freshman hallway. This years crop is a bit odd." he said. Rory laughed. He smiled when he heard it. He liked it already. "Down there is where the gym and cafeteria are." he said, pointing to a hallway to their left. "And this is the Senior hallway." he said, taking a left down another hallway. "What's you locker number?" he asked.

"Uh..." she said, taking out her schedule. "4243."

He smiled. "Hello neighbor." he said.

"What?" she asked with a confused smile.

"I have 4244. You're right next to me." he said.

She nodded as they made their way to their lockers.

"So, we have English first, right?" he asked. She looked at her schedule and nodded. "Great." he said as he opened his locker. She opened her as well and started putting books in there. "Read much?" he asked with a smirk when he saw all her books.

She blushed. "Yeah. It's my favorite thing to do."

"I enjoy a good book too." he said with a smile as he closed his locker. She followed suit.

"So, which way is the English classroom?" Rory asked.

"Follow me." he said as he led the way down yet another hallway filled with students.

They walked into a classroom and took two open seats in the back. There was a blonde girl back there as well as another blonde boy and two brunette boys. One more tan then the other, and slightly taller.

"Hey Huntz. Where have you been?" One of the brunette boys asked.

"I was late this morning." he said. "Guys, meet Rory. She's new and I'm showing her around. Rory, this is Steph, Colin, Finn, and Tristan." he said.

"Hello love!" Finn said. "So nice to meet you."

"Ooh! An exotic boy." Rory said. "My mother would love you."

"I bet I would love her!" Finn exclaimed.

"Hi!" Steph chirped. "It's so nice to meet you! I need another girl in this group. The three stooges and Shemp over there really bug me sometimes." she said with a playful smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Rory said.

"Hello Mary." Tristan said.

"Ugh." Steph groaned. "Tristan, don't call her that."

"But she looks the part." Tristan said.

"Hey Shemp, cut it out." Colin said. "For all you know, she could be crazy wild."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Don't call me Shemp." Tristan groaned.

"Don't call her Mary." Steph shot back.

"Uh, excuse me?" Rory tried again. They all turned their attention to her. "Why am I being called Mary, and why would you think I'm 'crazy wild?'" she asked. "Oh, and why are you calling him Shemp? I mean, I'm all for pop culture references, but Shemp was still a stooge. Why say the three stooges _and_ Shemp?" Rory rambled.

"Whoa." Logan said. "So many questions from such a small person." he said with a smirk.

"Are any of them going to get answered?" she asked, a smirk of her own.

"I like her." Finn said. "She has no problem standing up to Huntz."

The group laughed. "Ok, your first question." Logan said. "He's calling you Mary for several reasons. First, he's an ass..."

"Hey!" Tristan said.

"And second, he thinks you look innocent and virginal." he said.

"So he's calling me Mary, like virgin Mary?" Rory asked. Logan nodded. "Eww." Rory said. "How could you judge me based on that when you don't even know." Rory said.

"Hah!" Colin said. "I told you she's probably crazy wild!"

"No I'm not!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm just saying he has no idea what my sex life is like." she said quietly. Usually she wouldn't share info like this with anyone, but she suddenly felt more bold and daring around these kids. She felt like she fit with them. Especially Logan. From the little bit she knew about him, she already felt like she had the strongest connection with him. He was so sweet, and he loved to read, just like her. Plus he was amazingly handsome and very witty.

"So you're not a virgin?" Tristan asked.

"No, I am, and that's really not any of your business, but you can't really tell by just looking at me that I'm a 'Mary.'" she said.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked with a smirk. She looked at the smirk that played at his lips, and she seemed to think that it wasn't as nice as the one Logan had. Tristan's didn't really make her heart flutter a little when she saw it. In fact, his made her wanna slap it off his face. It was way too arrogant. Logan's seemed perfect.

"No, you took a guess, that gave you a fifty-fifty shot at being right. You were just lucky and made the right guess." she said. Tristan had nothing more to say to that. "So, someone wanna answer my other questions?" she asked.

"Well, we call Tristan 'Shemp' because he isn't an original." Steph said. "Logan, Colin, Finn, and I have been best friends since we've been in diapers. The three boys used to pull stuff all the time, so I dubbed them the three stooges. In junior high, we met Tristan and he started to help out with the pranks. So, I named him Shemp, because he became a stooge, but he wasn't one of the originals." Steph said.

"Hm." Rory said. "That makes sense." she said.

"Ya know, I really wish you wouldn't call me Shemp." Tristan said.

"Well, bible boy, I won't call you Shemp, if you don't call me Mary." Rory said, smirking.

"I won't call you Mary if you don't call me Shemp _or_ bible boy." Tristan said.

"Deal." Rory said.

The teacher came in a few minutes later and class began. Rory couldn't help but look over at Logan every once in a while. He definitely intrigued her. But what she didn't know, was that he was feeling the same way about her, and looking over whenever she wasn't looking. Her eyes captivated him, the same way his smirk captivated her. He could tell she was smart. Maybe she was just what he wanted.

* * *

A/N: ok, there's chapter two! I hope you all liked it along with the stooges reference. I liked writing that. I thought it was funny! Lol. So, thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! 

Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated:)


	3. I Love Gray Potatoes!

A/N: so, my homework is very little tonight, and I figured, why not write a chapter while I watch some ABC family Gilmore Girls. It's season five. And I'm happy, because while I own all six seasons on DVD and I can look at Matt Czuchry whenever I want, why not watch it on t.v. too? I mean, there's never enough Logan Huntzberger. That boy always puts the biggest smile on my face! Lol. So, enough rambling, onto the chapter...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Logan. Too bad I don't. He'd be so nice to own. Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: I Love Gray Potatoes!**

"So, this is the Andover cafeteria where we get our daily fix of slop." Logan said as they all entered the cafeteria for lunch.

"Mmm. Slop. Sounds so appetizing." Rory said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you get used to it." Colin said as they all got in line.

The lunch lady started piling food up on each person's tray.

"Eww. What is this?" Rory asked Logan as she looked down at the gray pile of mush that had been put on her plate.

"I think it's supposed to be mashed potatoes." he said with a look of disgust.

"But it's gray." she said.

"Ooh! I love gray potatoes. Can I have yours love?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Knock yourself out Finn." Rory said as she handed him the plate of potatoes. They had reached the table and sat down. "Well, at least there's bags of chips." she said as she opened her Lays.

"That's probably the only edible thing in this place." Steph said. "Stick to the pre packaged stuff. You know they haven't messed with it."

Rory nodded as she ate a few chips. Her phone rang a few minutes later and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Gilmore, I am freaking out here."

"Paris? What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"I can't handle the paper by myself! Everyone hate me! They liked you. You were co editor. You kept them sane when I went on a rampage!" Paris said.

"Aw, Paris. Are you finally admitting to the rampages?" Rory asked.

"I hate it here by myself."

"What about Madeline and Louise?" she asked.

"Making out with boys."

"Peter and Jeff?"

"John and Seth."

"Oh, well they are pretty cute. I could see how they'd rather kiss them then help you at the paper."

"Please. They wouldn't help with the paper even if you were here." Paris exclaimed.

"So what exactly is wrong Paris?" Rory asked.

"The layout is all screwed up, I have only one good story to run and that's because I wrote it myself. Todd's writing sucks, his piece on the re-pavement of the parking lot wasn't nearly as good as yours from two years ago, and Joanie can't spell worth a crap. We have to edit her stories twice!" Paris exclaimed.

"Ok, Paris listen. There's a story saved on my old computer in the news room. Use it if you want. It's just an opinion piece. If you like it, print it. It can be like, my last story for the Franklin, or something."

"Gilmore, you are a lifesaver. Now, what's the password for the computer?"

"Coffee." Rory said.

"I should have known." Paris said dryly.

"Yeah, well I gotta go Paris. Call me later. Let me know if everything worked out."

"Ok. Oh! And Rory?" Paris asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jamie from English class asked me out. Should I say yes?" Paris asked quietly.

"Of course you should. Jamie is a great guy Paris. He seemed to really like you last year."

"Ok. Thanks Rory."

"No problem Paris. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Rory said before hanging up.

She looked up from her tray to see her new friends looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a blush.

"You were on your school's paper?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." she said. "I was co editor with my friend Paris."

"So, you'll be on the paper here?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. "Do any of you know where the newspaper office is? The meetings are supposed to start after school."

"I'm on the paper." Logan said.

And then it all clicked. Why hadn't she gotten it before? He was a Huntzberger. Of course he was on the paper. His dad owned practically all of the papers up the eastern shore.

"So you can show me where it is, then?" she asked.

"I'm showing you where everything else is, aren't I?" he asked with a smirk. She blushed.

"Yeah."

"Well then of course I'll show you where the newspaper office is." he said with another smirk.

"Thanks." she said, smiling.

"No problem." he said.

Logan's friends watched as he playfully bantered and discretely flirted with Rory. He was acting different today. He wasn't trying to charm her into a date, and eventually his bed. No, he was being genuinely nice, and actually taking an interest in her. He seemed happy from just learning something new about her. Steph, Colin, and Finn thought it was great. If Logan could find what he'd deep down always wanted in this girl, then that would be alright with them. They liked her already. She was witty and fun, and smart and beautiful. She was just shy enough where he could break her out of her shell, and he was just wild enough that she could calm him down.

But Tristan was a different story. Tristan didn't like how Logan was acting with Rory at all. He liked Rory. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted all her attention on him. So he decided to do something about it.

"So Rory." he said. Rory pulled out of her conversation with Logan and looked at Tristan.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What's your story exactly? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, well my mom owns the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow, and she decided she was going to open another Inn in Italy. Some guy my grandfather knows told her about opportunities for opening international Inns, and she decided the first one she wanted to do was in another country. It's a beautiful spot. So anyway, she sent me up here for the year to stay with my dad."

"Who's you dad?" Tristan asked, getting a little nosey.

"Uh, Christopher Hayden." she said.

"Wait, so your mother is Lorelai Gilmore?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Your mother is my hero." Steph said.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Your mom got away. Something we all dream of doing. I mean, we love the upscale lifestyle and having enough money to get whatever we want, but she got away from her parents. She broke free of her destined lifestyle. Your mother is an inspiration." Steph said. "She's living her own life. Doing what she wants. High school and college are our last chances at freedom. Once we graduate Yale, we have to take over the family businesses. I have to be an insurance woman."

"I have to be a lawyer." Colin said gloomily.

"I have to be in charge of a shipping company." Finn said. "And they don't even ship alcohol." he said sadly.

"I have to a newspaper mogul." Logan said. "I have to pay no attention to my family, my future wife, future children. I wouldn't be surprised if I even had an arranged marriage I don't know about yet." he said with a short laugh. "I have to be just like my father." Logan said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry." Rory said quietly. "That must be awful. To know you have no choice in your life."

"I have to be a doctor." Tristan said. "Work at my father's hospital."

"At least you'll be helping people." Rory said.

"Whatever." Tristan said.

"So what about you?" Logan asked. "Is your mom making you take over her inn's?"

"No, actually I'm gonna be a journalist."

Logan gave a short laugh. "Guess I should have figured that from our earlier conversation, huh Ace?"

"Ace?" she asked.

"You seem to be an Ace reporter."

"But you've never read anything I've written."

"I can just tell your stuff is good." he said with a smile. "Besides, you wouldn't have given your friend Paris that last story you have at Chilton if it wasn't good, right?"

She blushed. "Right."

"Well then you must be an ace reporter." he said with another smile.

Her blush grew deeper as the lunch period came to an end. The bell rang and they moved to go to Chemistry.

* * *

A/N: so, there's the end to that chapter. I hope you liked it. I liked writing this chapter. There might be another chapter posted later tonight. I'll have to see how much I can get written. Thanks for all the previous reviews:) 

Reviews are most welcome and very much appreciated.


	4. I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy

A/N: hey readers! Thanks for all the reviews.Ok, onto the chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy...**

"Finn! Don't mix those!" Colin shouted. Finn was about to mix two substances that were going to make a BIG explosion. "Don't you know that Rubidium is highly active with water!"

"Sorry mate." Finn said as he handed the Rubidium over to Colin.

"Phew. Another class saved." Colin said as he took the substance back to the teacher.

"Finn really doesn't know what he's doing, does he?" Rory asked.

"No." Logan said with a small laugh.

Since chemistry was the last class of the day, all the kids headed to their lockers after the bell rang.

"So, ready for the newspaper meeting?" Logan asked Rory.

"Yep. Lead the way." she said. Logan smiled and started walking down the hallway towards the news room.

Tristan watched them go, suddenly wishing he was on the newspaper staff.

---

"Wow." Rory said when they walked into the news room. "It's so big." she said.

Logan nodded and led her over an empty desk that just so happened to be next to his.

"Ok. Listen up!" someone said coming in. It was a girl around Rory's height. She had black hair and deep brown eyes. She seemed a bit intimidating. "Welcome to a new year at The Chronicle. I'm Kate for those of you who don't know me. We're gonna work hard this year. No one gets to slack off. That means you Huntzberger." she said with a smirk as she looked at Logan. "Now, let me go through the list and see who we've got here. When I call your name raise your hand or say here so I can put a face to the name. Ok, lets see. James Finely?"

"Here."

"Ok, Huntzberger." she said in a voice saying she knew he was there, but she had to ask anyway.

"Here." Logan said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Rory whispered.

"I like to mess with her. It's quite the show." he said, still smirking.

"You're evil." she said with a small laugh.

"Rory Gilmore."

"Here." Rory said.

"You're new, aren't you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Where are you from?"

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut. I went to Chilton."

"So you were on the Franklin?"

"Yeah, I was co editor."

"Well, we don't have co editors here. And don't think you'll get my spot either." she said in a nasty tone.

Rory looked at her confused for a minute and then turned to Logan after Kate went back to the role call.

"Is she always like that?" Rory whispered.

"Yeah." he said. "She likes to stake out her territory. Doesn't want anyone else to get in her way."

"Hm. Kinda reminds me of Paris. Except Paris wasn't that nasty." Rory said.

Logan let out a small laugh but ended it when Kate glared at him.

"I don't think I like her." Rory whispered.

"I never liked her." Logan said. They both let out a small laugh before turning on their computers, waiting for their first story to be assigned.

---

"So, do you have a ride home?" Logan asked.

"Uh, I'll just take the bus." Rory said.

"I can drive you if you want." he said.

"No, that's ok. You've already done enough for me, showing me around and all. I couldn't ask you to drive me home." she said.

"You aren't asking. I'm offering." he said with a smirk.

"Well..." she said, thinking about it.

"Oh c'mon Ace. Let me give you a ride." he said with a winning smile.

"Well with that smile, how could I turn you down?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"Great. Let's go." he said as he led her to his car.

"Wow, fancy car you got there Huntzberger." she said.

"What can I say? I like fast things." he said with a smirk. She let out a small laugh as she climbed into the car. He got into his side and started it up. "Radio?" he asked.

"Sure." she said. He turned on the radio and a really good song started to play.

_I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older _

"Oh, I love this song." Rory said.

"It's pretty good." he said with a smile as he focused on the road.

_I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science_

_And I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends.  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up_

"It really reminds me of the girls at Chilton." Rory said with a small laugh. "They're all kinda 'cheap' I guess you could say. And the boys are pretty arrogant."

"People are like that at Andover to, Ace."

_Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lip  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself,  
_

_They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've lost against what I left, so  
Progress report: I am missing you to death _

_Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you_

_I found the cure to growing older_

_Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up _

_Can't cover it up_

"Thanks for the ride." Rory said once they pulled into her driveway.

"No problem Ace." he said with a small smile.

"Hey, do you wanna come in?" Rory asked. "I mean, we could work on homework or something." she said with a small smile, a blush creeping onto her face.

He smile. "I'd love to."

"Great." she said, getting out of the car and going to unlock the door. They went inside and made themselves comfy in the living room. "Want something to drink?" she asked.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"A fellow addict?" she asked.

"Definitely." he said.

"A man after my own heart." she said with a smile as she headed into the kitchen to start a pot. He watched her go. He really liked her.

"What do you want in it?" she shouted.

"Milk and sugar." he said.

"Ok." she said. She came out a few minutes later with two cups of coffee and a bag of cookies. She sat down on the table and ate a cookie before getting her Calculus book out. "I hate math." she muttered.

"Me too." he said.

They worked on calculus for a while, and then switched to English and European History.

An hour later, Rory heard the door open and someone enter. She prayed it wasn't Sherry. Luckily it wasn't.

"Hey dad." Rory said, getting up to hug her father.

"Hey kiddo. Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Logan Huntzberger. He was showing me around school today. Logan, this is my father, Christopher Hayden.

"Nice to meet you sir." he said.

"Please, it's Chris." Logan nodded. "So, Sherry called and she's working late tonight. Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good. Logan?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I should probably get going."

"No, stay for dinner." Rory said. She didn't want him to go yet, and honestly he didn't want to go either.

"Alright. Chinese sounds good."

"Great. I'll go order." Chris said.

"Thanks for staying." Rory said with a smile.

"My pleasure Ace." he said, smiling right back.

* * *

A/N: weird place to end? I don't know. Maybe you think so. So, I hope you liked it. I don't own the Fall Out Boy song I used in this chapter, but it is one of my favorites. I love that song! Lol. So, thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter. I'll try and write more tomorrow. Again, it depends on my homework load, plus the fact that the new season starts tomorrow night! Yes! I'm so excited! Lol. I saw previews tonight, and omg people. It's gonna be good! Lol. 

So, reviews are always welcome, and very much loved:)


	5. You’re So Cute

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! You're all amazing! Now, onto the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my anticipation. 4 and a half hours before the season premiere and I'm sooo excited! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: You're So Cute**

"Christopher!" s shrill voice called.

"Uh oh." Rory muttered.

"In here babe." Chris called.

An angry Sherry stormed into the kitchen. "We have to talk." she said.

"Uh, ok. Talk." he said.

"In private." she said through gritted teeth as she looked at Rory and then over to Logan. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Logan Huntzberger." he said "Nice to meet you."

"Huntzberger, huh? Hm, well. Nice to meet you too. Now, Chris?" she said turning towards him. "Can we go talk?"

"Sure." he said, getting up from the table and going into the living room, Sherry following.

"What's up with your step mom?" Logan asked.

"Oh, she's not my step mom. She's just dad's girlfriend...that lives here." she said, s touch of disappointment in her voice.

"I take it you don't like her much." Logan said.

"No, I really don't. She hates me. She's always a bitch. I wish my dad would dump her and kick her out on her ass."

"Whoa Ace. Where's this coming from?" he asked with a smirk.

She let out a small laugh. "I don't know. Just built up anger I guess."

"What!" they suddenly heard Christopher shout. "But...how?" he asked.

"I think you know how, Christopher." Sherry hissed rather loudly.

"Oh God." Rory whispered.

"What?" Logan asked, a bit worried.

"She must be pregnant."

"I can't believe this!" Chris said, coming into the kitchen. "How could this happen?"

"Oh come on Christopher!" Sherry said, following him back in.

"We were always so careful." he said.

"Not two months ago." she said in a bitter tone.

"I really don't need to hear this." Rory said as she got up. Logan followed her up to her room. She slammed the door closed after he was in all the way and sighed.

"You ok Ace?"

"No." she said with a dry laugh. "My dad might have gotten that awful woman pregnant when everyone knows he and my mom belong together. God, how did things get so screwed up? I mean, why did my mom have to leave? Why did I have to come here. I hate it here. Well, at least I hate that fact that _she's_ here. I just wanna go home. I miss Stars Hollow. I miss Luke's and Lane. I miss Kirk's weirdness and Paris's rampages. And I...wait. Why am I telling you all this. You probably don't care. I'm sure I'm boring you. Just tell me to shut up, I've rambled enough." she said with a slight blush.

Logan let out a small laugh. "You're so cute." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh, uh..."

"You think I'm cute." she said with a bigger blush.

"Well...you are." he said.

"Thanks." she said. He smiled.

"So, it's getting late. I should probably go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at school."

"Oh, no way. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Logan, no. Really, that's ok. My dad can take me."

"Oh c'mon Ace. Don't tell me you didn't like my sporty little car."

"Well, it was fun."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll be here at seven."

"Ok. Bye Logan."

"Bye Ace." he said, giving her a charming smile and turning to leave the room.

Rory sighed after he left. This boy was amazing. She could definitely see herself falling for him.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she remembered her father. "Shit." she muttered as she left her room and rushed down the steps to see her dad and Sherry kissing in the kitchen. They must have sorted everything out.

Rory cleared her throat and they broke apart. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, Sherry is pregnant. You're gonna be a half sister." Chris said.

"Wow, uhm, that's...wow." Rory said.

"Are you excited?" he father asked, a bit enthused himself. Apparently he got over the shock and the 'how could this happen' question.

"Uh, sure." she said.

"You don't sound very excited." Sherry said.

"Well, how would you feel if you just found out you father knocked up some woman that wasn't your mother?" Rory asked angrily.

"Rory!" Chris exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Don't talk to me like I'm two dad. She's not very nice. I can't believe this. I actually thought maybe you and mom could finally work things out. She's not seeing anyone, ya know. But I guess that can't happen now. _She's_ pregnant. _She_ ruined everything." Rory said before going back upstairs to her room, shutting the door and locking it.

---

Rory woke up the next morning with a headache. The whole situation with her dad and Sherry made her feel sick. She dragged herself out of bed and got a shower. After drying her hair straight, she pulled it into a ponytail and got dressed in her school uniform. She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen quietly. Her dad was in there, but she didn't feel like talking.

"Morning Rory." he said. She just nodded her head and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Look, I know you aren't happy about this, but I can't change that now. Sherry and I are going to have a baby and we're going to get married."

Rory almost spit out her coffee. "Excuse me. Did you say married?" she asked.

"Well, it's the proper thing to do."

"Was it the proper thing to do when you got mom pregnant?" Rory asked.

"Rory, your mother didn't want to get married."

"Does Sherry want to marry you?"

"Yeah, she does."

Rory nodded her head and grabbed her bag. "I have to go. Logan's gonna be here any minute."

"He's taking you to school today?"

"Yeah."

"Rory, I don't know if I like you riding with him."

"Why not, dad? He's a really nice guy, and he's a good driver." a beep was heard from the driveway and Rory made her way to the door. "I gotta go. Bye dad." Rory said as she exited the house. She walked down the driveway and got in the awaiting car.

"Hey Ace." Logan said with a smile.

"Hey." she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Sherry really is pregnant, and my dad is going to marry her."

"Wow, I'm sorry Ace."

"Don't be." she said. "It's not your fault. You didn't get her pregnant." she said with a laugh.

He laughed to. "So you really don't like her, huh?"

"No. She's terrible Logan. My dad just doesn't see how bad she really is. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby wasn't even his."

"You think she's cheating on your dad?"

"Yeah." Rory said. "All the late nights at the office. She works as a secretary, Logan. She doesn't need to stay as late as she does. She must be cheating. My dad doesn't deserve that." she said quietly.

Logan didn't know what to do. No one had ever opened up to him this much before. Not Colin, Finn, Steph, or even Tristan. His sister was always telling Josh her problems, and his mother just checked into some spa whenever she was stressed. And his dad. His dad never had problems, and if he did, well he figured them out on his own.

"That's terrible Rory." Logan said. "Your dad seems really nice. He definitely doesn't deserve that. No one does."

"No, they don't." she said, close to tears. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you ever cheat on someone?"

"Never." he said. He didn't even have to think about that one. No matter how many flavors he had in the past, once he was in a serious relationship, he'd never cheat. It was wrong, and it was hurtful. He could never hurt someone like that.

"That's good to know." she said quietly.

That statement got him thinking. Did she maybe like him as much as he liked her? Was she interested in possibly having a relationship with him? He sure hoped so. He felt he was ready for a serious girlfriend. He was ready for her.

* * *

A/N: so, fifteen minutes people! (Yes, it took me this long to write the chapter. Lol.) I'm so excited! I wanna see some Logan even though if he's in the first episode, it'll most likely be him talking on the phone to her. Grr... I wanna see them together:( Ok, so, are we all ready? I know I am. Ooh! 14 minutes now! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter! 

Reviews are welcome, as always!


	6. That’s How I Like You

A/N: hey guys! So, I finished my homework for the night, and I felt like writing. So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the previous reviews! I loved them all. So, this chapter should be fun. It has some mystery and intrigue in it. A bit of a stakeout if you will? Lol. Onto the chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: That's How I Like You**

"Hello love." a cheery Finn said as Rory and Logan walked into English classroom that morning.

"Hey Finn." she said.

"So, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"That's debatable." Rory said.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"Sherry is pregnant." Rory said quietly.

"That's you dad's girlfriend, right?" Steph asked. Rory nodded.

"Rory doesn't think it's her dad's though." Logan said.

"What?" Steph asked.

"Sherry has been spending a lot of late nights at the office, but she's only a secretary." Rory said. "I've only been here a couple of days, but my dad would tell me over the phone that she doesn't get home until ten sometimes."

"Wow. That reeks of cheating." Steph said.

"What does your dad think?" Tristan asked.

"My dad is clueless. He's a smart man, but he would never think she was cheating." Rory said.

"Where does she work?" Logan asked.

"Reynolds and Whitley Law Firm." she said.

"I think a stakeout is in order." Logan said with a smirk.

---

After school, all the teens got into their cars and drove towards Sherry's place of work. It was going to be an interesting night. They had all called their parent, well, at least the ones that cared, and said they were staying over at one of the other's houses. Rory told her dad she was spending the night at her new friend Steph's and they were gonna have a movie night. He agreed, saying it was good for her to make some female friends. While Chris liked Logan, he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with his daughter spending all her free time so far with him.

They arrived at the law firm and hurried out of the car and entered the building. There was hardly anyone in the first floor lobby so they all took their places. There was a couch and several chairs in the back of the lobby. They were out of sight, yet still provided a perfect view of the front desk and the elevators.

Logan and Rory sat on the couch and Finn, Colin, Steph, and Tristan all took one of the chairs. They were all going with the classic approach of hiding their faces behind newspapers. That part was Finn's idea. Text messaging would be the form of communication so they didn't give themselves away. That was Colin's idea.

They all sat and waited. Waited for the action to begin. Waited to catch Sherry in the act. Waited to see just who it was she was seeing at the office.

---

From Finn: I need alcohol. Can I leave love, please?

Rory saw the message Finn sent her and responded.

Rory: Go ahead Finn. It's getting late, and we haven't seen much.

They hadn't seen much indeed. They saw her come down to get some files and take them back up to her boss, but that was about it.

"Thank you." Finn said, rather loudly.

"Finn!" Colin hissed.

"Oh, sorry." Finn said with a shy smile as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's ok." Rory said. "Why don't you all go home. I'll stay and watch for a while later."

"You're not staying alone, Ace." Logan said.

"Logan it's fine. Go home."

"I wanna stay with you." he said softly.

"Ok." she said. "But the rest of you can go. Get some sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Finn said, jumping up and heading out the door.

"Bye guys." Colin said, following.

"See you tomorrow. Let us know what happens." Steph said. "You coming DuGrey?"

"I think I'll stay. I wanna see it all go down." he said with a smirk. Again, Rory felt like slapping it off his face. It was still just too cocky.

"You don't have to Tristan." Rory said.

"No, I'll stay."

"Ok, if you want to." Rory said.

Logan glared at Tristan. He didn't want to stay so he could see what happened. He wanted to stay because Logan was staying. Because if he left, then Rory and Logan would be alone, and he didn't like that idea.

---

About an hour later it was ten o'clock at night, and the three teens still there were tired. Logan was practically asleep, his head on Rory's shoulder, and her head resting against his. Tristan glared at the two, wishing he could be the one next to her.

Rory was extremely happy where she was. She felt very comfortable with Logan. She could hear his breathing start to even out and she knew he was almost asleep. Suddenly she saw Sherry and a man get out of the elevator.

"Logan." she whispered, nudging him.

"Hm?"

"Look." she said quietly as she pointed towards the elevator. He lifted his head and looked where she was pointing. There was Sherry and some man. They were walking towards the door, hand in hand.

"Do you have your phone?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Rory said as she took a picture of Sherry and the man on her camera phone. She then started a video just as Sherry leaned in and kissed the man. "I can't believe this is really happening." Rory said quietly.

"Me either." Logan said.

"Are we gonna do something?" Tristan asked.

"No, we're just here to collect evidence." Rory said.

"So we aren't gonna bust her?" he asked.

"Not tonight." Rory whispered.

"Then I'm so out of here." he said getting up and exiting the building.

"Ass." Logan muttered.

"Shh." Rory said.

"Sorry." he whispered.

They turned their attention back to Sherry to see her kiss the man once more and then exit the building.

"Did we really just see all of that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Now what?" Rory asked.

"C'mon Ace. Let's get out of here." he said grabbing her hand and getting up.

"Where are we going? My dad isn't expecting me home until tomorrow. He thinks I'm at Steph's place."

"You can stay at my house tonight. Give me some company." he said with a smile. "My parents are out of town and my sister and her husband are in New York looking for houses."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We can watch movies, or do whatever you want."

"Ok. Let's go." she said.

He smiled as he pulled her out the door and they got into his car. He started it up and drove to his house.

---

"Wow, your house is nice." she said once they stepped inside.

"It's not bad." he said with a smirk.

"So, do I get the tour?"

"Of course. C'mon." he said. He showed her the living room, kitchen, dining room, game room, entertainment room, luxury bathrooms, and bedrooms. "So, you can have your pick of any of the many guest bedrooms." he said with a smirk. "God knows we have plenty."

She laughed. "Thanks Logan."

"No problem Ace."

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed. It's late."

"Yeah. School tomorrow."

"Yeah." she said. "Night, Logan."

"Night Ace." he said before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Night." she said again, just above a whisper before going into the closest guest room and changing into the lounge pants and t-shirt she found in the dresser that was in the room. She crawled into the bed and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. But she couldn't. She kept thinking about everything she'd witnessed that day. It was terrible. Her father told her that morning that he was going to marry Sherry. That Sherry wanted to marry him. But then she'd seen Sherry kissing that man she could only assume was her boss.

She tossed and turned a few times before looking at the clock.

12:02 a.m.

She'd been in bed for almost an hour, just thinking. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and tip toed out of the room. She already knew which room was his. It was the one right across from the guest room she was staying in. She entered his room quietly and walked over to the bed.

"Logan." she whispered.

"Ace." he mumbled. "It's midnight. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"My brain won't shut off." she said. "I just keep thinking."

"About what?" he asked, sitting up in bed and scooting over, motioning for her to sit down with him. She got into the bed and pulled the covers over her cold feet.

"Everything." she said. "My dad and Sherry. This baby, and whether or not it's my father's. I keep thinking about my mom, and how she's doing in Italy. I haven't talked to her in almost three days. I keep thinking about school, and the work load. The paper, college next year. I keep thinking about you and..."

"Wait, you're thinking about me?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Well...yeah." she said.

"Why are you thinkin' about me Ace?"

"Because I like you." she said.

"Well I would hope you liked me. I consider you my best friend." he said quietly.

"But you hardly know me. You've know Colin and Finn all your life. I thought they were your best friends."

"They're my close friends, but I feel like I can really talk to you. You listen to me. You understand me. I guess that just contributes to the best friend role."

"Well, I consider you my best friend too." she said with a smile. He smiled back. "But I still don't think you understand what I was saying."

"About what?"

"About me liking you."

"Of course you like me Rory, everyone likes me." he said with a smirk.

She groaned in frustration. She was trying to tell him how she felt and he wasn't getting it.

"You still don't understand." she said in an exasperated tone.

He took her hands in his. "Then make me understand." he said softly.

She was looking into his eyes, and something just sparked her to do it. She leaned in and kissed him softly. When she started to pull away he deepened it. After the need for air became an issue, they broke apart.

"So that's how you like me." he said, smirking.

She playfully hit his chest. "Yes." she said. "That's how I like you."

"Well that's how I like you too." he said before kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: yay! They're together. Lol. Do you all like it? I like this chapter a lot. I hope I didn't rush it to much, but I really wanted them together and a lot of reviewers asked for them to be together soon, so I had to do it this chapter. I felt it was right. Lol. So, I hope you all liked it. 

Reviews are loved immensely.


	7. Is That What I Am?

A/N: omg people. I finished this chapter while watching tonight's episode. Geez. Kirk is hilarious. I laughed for a good five minutes on that one. I mean, opening Kirks, and dressing just like Luke. Man, that was great. I'm actually still laughing as I write this! Ahaha. Lol. AND! I knew Lane was pregnant! I just had this feeling all through the episode, and then she's like, 'I'm pregnant' and I was like AHA! Lol. Ok, so, here's the next chapter. Again, you guys wanna chat about the show, send me a PM and I'll respond! Promise. So, enjoy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Is That What I Am?**

"When are you gonna confront Sherry?" Logan asked as they were lying on their backs in bed, staring at the ceiling, not able to fall asleep.

"Tomorrow maybe." she said quietly. "I wanna ask my dad a few things first. The questions may seem a little personal, or awkward, but I have to ask them."

"What questions?" he asked.

"When was the last time he had sex with Sherry." Rory said.

"What?" Logan asked with a laugh as he sat up.

"Well, I need to know. See, next I plan on calling her doctor, and coming up with some story, so I can find out the day of conception and then ask my dad the question, that way I can pretty much find out if it's his baby."

"You have some crazy ideas, Ace. But I like that about you." he said before kissing her. "How did I get so lucky, huh? I get a girlfriend who's smart, and witty, and beautiful, who thinks up all these crazy plans." he said with a smirk.

She looked at him. "Is that what I am?" she asked.

"What, witty, beautiful, smart, a little crazy?"

"No, your girlfriend?"

"Are you?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know, Logan. Am I? We haven't exactly specified what we are yet." she said, her tone slightly rising.

"You told me you liked me first, does that mean you want to be my girlfriend, because I know I want you to be."

"Yes." she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend." she said, still quiet.

"I can't hear you Ace. Speak up." he said, still smirking.

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend." she said loudly.

"Ok, ok. No need to yell." he said, still smirking as he leaned over and kissed her. "Night Ace."

"Night." she said as she rested her head on his chest and his arms went around her.

---

Sun streamed into Logan's room the next morning and he woke up to the sound of groaning.

"Too bright." Rory mumbled.

He looked over at his alarm clock and saw it read eight o clock. An hour before school started. He started to get up, but was stopped by the protests coming from the half asleep girl on his chest.

"Don't go." she said. "To early. More sleep."

He smiled as he laid back down. Maybe five more minutes wouldn't hurt. He looked down at his girlfriend and stroked her hair. She was so cute when she didn't fully know what was happening. If she knew school started in an hour, she'd probably bolt up and run into the bathroom.

"Rory." he whispered.

"Mmm." she groaned.

He laughed. "Rory, wake up. We have to get ready for school."

"I don't wanna go today." she said.

"Why? You love school."

"Girls are gonna hate me. They'll throw stuff and kick my chair out from under me. Start rumors. Say mean things."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you're my boyfriend." she stated simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The girls at that school love you. They all want you, and some have had you. They'll hate me because I got you, but not just for a night. You're my boyfriend, and I suspect they'll be jealous."

"Rory, any girl at that school that I was with is in my past, but you are my present and future. I'll protect you from mean girls, Ace." he said with a smirk. "And they won't throw things." he said before getting out of bed.

"How do you know?" she asked as she got up to.

"I just do." he said with a smirk before kissing her and going into the bathroom. She sighed before going into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room she had originally been staying in. After washing her face, she got dressed in her school uniform that she had neatly hung up in there the night before. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and applied a light touch of makeup. She exited the room and slipped on her flip flops before going downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Logan was sitting at the table now, reading the paper. She sat down next to him and he handed her the Entertainment section, without even looking up from what he was reading. She smiled and accepted the paper. He already knew her so well. Entertainment was her favorite section.

---

"Hey guys." Steph said when Rory and Logan entered English that morning.

"Hey." Rory said with a smile as she sat down next to Steph. Logan sat behind her.

"So what all happened after we left last night?" Steph asked.

"We saw Sherry kissing some guy, most likely her boss." Rory said.

"What! It really happened?" Steph practically yelled.

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at her.

"Nothing to see people." Colin said. Some turned away, but others kept staring, hoping to hear a snippet of the conversation.

"Did you bust her?" Steph asked.

Tristan scoffed. "No."

Steph glared at him before looking back at Rory. "What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"Well. Now I plan on calling her doctor and finding out the day of conception. Then the inquisition on my father begins."

"How are you gonna get that information from the doctor?" Finn asked.

"Well, I'll say I'm family and I need to know, because Sherry was so overjoyed with excitement that she forgot the day the doctor told her, and that at the moment she's resting, so that's why I called and not her."

"What if that doesn't work?" Colin asked.

"I'll say I'm a Gilmore-Hayden. I don't really like doing that, but if it's for my dad, I can pull out the bug guns, i.e., my last names." Rory said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's put it into action at lunch." Steph said with a wicked grin, excited to get in on the plan, and have a little fun.

* * *

A/N: ok, so the episode was amazing tonight, I already said a few things in my first A/N. I have so many more opinions so again, if anyone wants to talk, message me. I'll respond. And, I think I'm gonna go crazy if I don't see some new episodes with Logan. I wanted to see him so bad tonight, but of course he wasn't even in it. :( I'm sad. Lol. So, I hope you liked the chapter. I like writing this story, because I think it's different from anything else I've written, and I like adding the little bit of mystery, and plotting, and scheming, and stakeouts. Lol. I hope you guys like reading it. Thanks for all the previous reviews! I love them all. I hope to have more up tomorrow since I left you with a small cliffhanger, and I also hope to have some Lorelai interaction next chapter. Don't worry guys, she's coming. Lol. 

Review please. It means so much to me. Thanks:)


	8. You Stole My Cookie

A/N hey all. So, here's chapter eight. I hope you all like it. Oh, and I forgot to mention this the other night, but did anyone besides me think Zach looked like Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy, with the way his hair was cut and the hat he was wearing? He looked so cute. I love Zach. And Patrick. Lol. Ok, back to the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: You Stole My Cookie**

A bell rang later in the day, signaling lunch. The group of six entered the cafeteria and after getting their lunches, sat down at their regular table.

"So, how's this going to work again?" Colin asked.

"I'll call, feed them the story, and find out the date." Rory said, taking out her cell phone. She dialed the number for Sherry's doctor, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Doctor Greenberg's office." the receptionist said.

"Hi, I'm calling on behalf of Sherry Tinsdale. I was wondering if you or her doctor could tell me her date of conception. You see, she's my soon to be step-mother, I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden, she's marrying my father, Christopher Hayden, and she was just so excited, she couldn't remember the date the doctor told her. Is it possible for you to tell me?" Rory asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't release that information to you. If you could put Sherry on the phone though, I could tell her."

"Put Sherry on the phone?" Rory asked, so her friends could hear.

Steph started making wild arm gestures and Rory got what she was saying.

"Oh, of course I can put Sherry on, just a minute." she said. She handed Steph the phone while she dug out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Hello, this is Sherry Tinsdale." Steph said, changing her voice slightly.

"Hello Ms. Tinsdale." the receptionist said. "I hear you forgot the information the doctor gave you?"

"Oh yes, I'm just so excited to be having this baby, and I've been planning my fast approaching wedding, so it just sort of slipped my mind." Steph said, her voice still a bit different.

"Yes, well. The results from the test your doctor ran say that your baby was conceived on August 10th, give or take a few days."

"So, I'm about one month pregnant, then?"

"So it seems." the receptionist said.

"Well, thank you so much. See you at my next appointment." Steph said in a chipper voice before hanging up. "August 10th, give or take a few days." Steph said, as Rory wrote it down.

"Thanks Steph." Rory said. "You're a plan-saver." she said with a smile.

"No problem girlie."

"So, when do the questions begin, Ace?" Logan asked as he put his arm around her. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. All their friends watched the action, confused looks on their faces.

"Tonight." she said. She then noticed her friends staring. "What?" she asked.

"What's going on between you two?" Steph asked.

"We're dating." Logan said.

"Casually?" Colin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exclusively." Logan said with a smile.

"Wow, that's new." Finn said.

"Huntz's second real girlfriend." Tristan said, a bit jealous.

"Who was the first?" Rory asked.

"Steph." Colin said with a smirk.

"We were five!" Logan exclaimed with a small smile.

"It still happened man." Colin said.

"Oh c'mon Logan." Steph said with a smirk. "I was a great first girlfriend."

"Yeah, until you stole my cookie one day in kindergarten." Logan said with a smirk.

"She never steals my cookies." Colin said.

"Hm. Must not like you enough." Logan said with a smirk.

"My girlfriend likes me just fine, thank you." Colin said.

"I'm sitting right here, Colin." Steph said as she glared at him.

"I know you are." he said.

"Then don't talk about me like I'm not." she said in a voice that was a touch to sweet.

The bell rang a few minutes later and they all left to go to their next class.

---

"Alright people. I want your first stories done by tomorrow." Katie said. Rory and Logan were at the after school newspaper meeting now. "Huntzberger, how's the piece on the tennis match coming?"

"It's done Katie. You can have it today if you want." he said, pulling it out of his backpack.

"Hm. Deciding to be punctual this year?" she asked with a smirk.

"Guess there's just someone giving me that extra push." he said, glancing at Rory who was engrossed in typing her article.

Katie scoffed. "The new girl? Doesn't quite seem like your type, Huntz."

"How would you know what my type was?"

"Oh please, I've seen you with every leggy blonde in this school. And now some cute little brunette comes along, and you suddenly change? You wouldn't change for me Logan, what makes you think you could change for her?"

"Ok, first. You and I went out once, and neither one of us had fun, because you're way too controlling. And second, I can change for anyone I want to change for. She's different, she's special, and not 'eat the paste special,' but special to me."

"Keep telling yourself that Huntz. You'll get tired of her, just like you get tired of every other girl. She won't give you what you want. She really is just a Mary."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." he said, getting annoyed.

"Girlfriend?" she said with a laugh. "I thought she was just a flavor. Hm, well I guess 'girlfriend' does describe why you think she's so special." Katie said. "Whatever. Just get back to work." she said before flipping her hair and walking away.

---

Logan was driving Rory home that afternoon after the newspaper meeting. Rory noticed he was particularly quite. She grabbed his hand, and he slightly jumped.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Hey." she said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about some things."

"Wanna share?" she asked with a small smile.

"If Katie says anything to you about me please don't believe her. She's just jealous."

"Say something, like what?"

"Like exaggerate on the fact that I was once somewhat of a playboy." he said, glancing over at her.

"Logan, we already went through this. I've accepted that any other girl you've been with is in the past. Don't worry about it." she said as she rubbed small circles on the top of his hand. He gave her a small smile once they stopped at a red light, and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks for being so understanding." he said quietly.

"No problem." she said with a smile. "Oh, lights green." she said, pointing out the windshield towards the traffic light. He started to drive again towards her house.

---

"Dad?" she called out when they entered.

"Hey kid." he said, coming out of the kitchen. "Have fun at Steph's last night?"

"Yeah." she said, nodding her head. It was a sorta lie, sorta truth. She did have fun last night, but, she had been at Logan's. Not Steph's.

"How was school today?"

"Uh, good. Listen dad, I need to ask you something. It may seem a bit weird. Well, actually it'll probably seem really weird, but I have to ask."

"Go ahead." he said. "Ask."

"Ok." she said before taking a breath. "When was the last time you had sex with Sherry?"

Christopher stood there for a minute, not saying anything. He was a bit taken aback.

"Uh...why, do you...wanna... know?" he managed to get out.

"Dad, please. This is important."

"Uh." he said, thinking about it. "About two and half months ago. July, I think. We've both been working a lot lately. So there hasn't really been any time..." he trailed off.

"Ok, that's enough info." Rory said quickly.

"You wanna tell me why you need this rather personal information, now?"

"Dad, I don't really know how to say this, but..."

"What, Rory? Just say it."

"The baby isn't yours." she blurted out.

"Wh...what?" he stuttered.

"I suspected Sherry of cheating, so last night I didn't go to Steph's, but we all went to the law office and had a stakeout. We saw Sherry kiss someone else." she said, pulling out her cell phone. "Here, I've got pictures incase you don't believe me."

Rory showed her dad the pictures, and then the video of Sherry leaning in to kiss the man.

"I can't believe this." Chris said quietly. "I, can't believe she'd do that."

"Well she did." Rory said.

"Wait." Chris said. "How do you know the baby isn't mine though? That can't be found out until after they're born and a paternity test is done."

"Well, I kinda found a way around that." Rory said.

"How?"

"I called her doctor and found out the day the baby was conceived. They said August 10th, give or take a day."

"How did you get the information?"

"Steph pretended to be Sherry."

"Wow." Chris said.

"I'm so sorry, dad."

"Me too." he said before leaving the living room and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Rory sighed and put her hand to her head. This whole situation was tiring. She felt arms go around her and she smiled slightly, leaning into them.

"You ok?" Logan asked. She nodded against his chest. "Good." he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You wanna do homework Ace? It'll make you feel better." he said with a smirk. She laughed and nodded again. "Ok." he said, leading her over to the couch. They started their homework and ordered take out for dinner.

Sherry didn't get home until late that night. When she went upstairs, the yelling began. Christopher was not happy. And who would be? He had just found out his girlfriend was cheating, and pregnant with somebody else's baby.

* * *

A/N: so, there's that chapter. I like how this chapter went. More tomorrow, along with an Afterboom chapter. I'm working on it guys, I am. So, I hope you all liked this, and I promise next chapter will have some Lorelai in it for sure. I just couldn't work her into this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. I appreciate them all. 

Review please. They bring quick updates. :)


	9. The Ho Needs To Go

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. School got in the way yet again! Lol. Enjoy the chapter. There is finally more Lorelai interaction. Lol. So, on with the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: The Ho Needs To Go**

The yelling continued to get louder and louder that night. Chris screamed, and then Sherry. There was silence for a minute, but then the drawers to the dresser could be heard. They were wildly pulled open, and then slammed closed.

"Maybe I should go." Logan said. "Sounds like things are getting worse."

"No, stay. Please. Don't leave me alone with all the yelling."

"Do you wanna go somewhere else? I'm sure my house is much quieter if you want to actually get our homework done."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rory said, standing up and grabbing her bag. He followed and they left her fathers house, the loud voices of Sherry and Christopher, slowly fading as they got further away.

---

A loud ringing brought Rory out of the dream she was having. She lifted her head and looked around. She was in Logan's house, asleep on his couch, and he was under her. She looked at the coffee table to see her ringing phone light up. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Daughter! How goes Boston?"

"Where the hell have you been? We haven't talked in almost a week!"

"Damn. I should have known you'd remember that the last time we talked was right after I landed...six days ago.

"Of course I remembered!" Rory said. They were silent for a moment before both bursted into a fit of laughter. Rory got up quietly and moved into the study so she wouldn't wake Logan. "So, you realize it's 3:30 in the morning here, right?"

"Yes, but here it's 8:30 in the morning here. I've been awake for almost two hours and have had a copious amount of coffee."

"I hate you." Rory said with a laugh. "So, how's Italy?"

"Gorgeous. And Boston?"

"Oh boy do I have a story for you."

"Ooh! Gossip. Mommy needs some gossip."

"So, Sherry is a cheating whore."

"What?" Loreali asked. "I mean, I knew she was a whore, but a cheating whore?"

"She's been cheating on dad. And she's pregnant. With someone else's baby, but! She told dad it was his."

"How do you know this?" Lorelai asked, shocked her daughter knew so much info.

"Because I'm a reporter. And so is my boyfriend." Rory said with a smile.

"Wait, back up. Boyfriend? Rory, why haven't you told the mommy about this sooner?"

"We haven't talked for six days, remember? And we've only been together for about three."

"Name please."

"Logan."

"Logan what?"

"Huntzberger."

"Huh!" she gasped. A small laugh came next. "The newspaper heir! Oh my, your turning into a mini me, going after the blue blood, pretty rich boys. Oh wait, you already are a mini me."

"Minus the pregnant at sixteen part."

"Yes, of course minus that part. If you become like me in that department, I _will_ have to cut off your coffee supply. And not just because it's bad for the baby."

"Mom, I will not be getting pregnant. Calm down. And don't ever threaten my coffee supply."

"Never again will I do that."

"So how's La Libellula coming?" (A/N: I seriously hope this is right. I did a translation on 'The Dragonfly' from English to Italian and this is what I got. If it's not right, I'm sorry.)

"The inn is great. We hope to have it up and running by Christmas."

"Wow, that soon?"

"Yep. We have the inside all renovated, we just have to furnish it. The staff is partially hired. Sookie looked over the chef applications I sent her and she picked one, and I found a day and night manager. All we need now are waiters and a kitchen staff to go along with the head chef."

"Sounds great mom. So are you coming home to visit for Christmas?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yep. And I can't wait to meet your boyfriend." she said, a wicked grin on her face. Of course, Rory couldn't see it though.

"Be nice mom." Rory said.

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"I resent that."

"You should."

"Ok, so tell me more about the Sherry/Chris situation."

"Well, when I left, they were still yelling, and I'm pretty sure I could hear dresser drawers opening and then getting slammed shut. Sherry's bag must be getting packed."

"Her pregnant ass is getting kicked to the curb." Lorelai said wickedly.

"Thank God! The ho needs to go."

"Hey, you rhymed!"

"Yes I did. Now, I gotta go get another hour of sleep before I head back to hell."

"Have fun at school."

"I meant dad's house."

Lorelai laughed. "Bye kid. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Lorelai said before hanging up.

Rory shut her phone and walked back into the living room to see Logan still sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she laid back down with him.

"Hey." he mumbled.

"You're awake." she said.

"Yeah. I heard you talking and I woke up."

"I'm sorry." she said as she lightly kissed him.

"It's ok." he said. "So, who were you talking to?"

"My mom finally called after six days of nothing." she said with a smile.

"You seem happy about that."

"I miss my mom. She's coming home for Thanksgiving though. Only two more months."

"Yeah." he said before kissing her. "Now, more sleep?"

"Definitely. But I think your bed is much more comfortable." she said with a smirk.

"I agree." he said, getting up and dragging her with him.

---

Rory was once again woken by her loud phone. At least it was seven though.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Dad, hey."

"Don't 'hey' me Rory. Where are you?"

"At Logan's."

"I was worried sick."

"Could have fooled me dad. I mean, you waited til seven in the morning to call me when I left at nine last night."

"Rory come on! I had a lot on my mind! My seventeen year old daughter had just told me my girlfriend was cheating, and pregnant with another man's child. Forgive me for being a bit scatterbrained." Chris said.

"Whatever dad. I have to get ready for school."

"Rory, I don't like what's going on here."

"Neither do I!"

"Then dump your new boyfriend and come home."

"What?" she shouted, getting out of bed, and walking into the bathroom. "I'm not going to do that. That's not what I don't like. Trust me, I like Logan a lot. He's not the problem. You are. Sherry is."

"Sherry is gone, Rory. She left last night after taking three hours to pack all of her things."

"She's gone?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"Are you coming home?"

"Dad, I have school."

"After school?"

"I'll meet you at that café up the street from the house."

"Ok. I'll be there at four."

"Ok. And I'm bringing Logan, so be on your best behavior."

"Rory, why can't it just be me and you, I think we need to talk."

"Because you need to get to know my boyfriend. I like him a lot, and he's not going anywhere any time soon. I want you to like him."

"I do like him Rory, I just don't like you spending all night at his house."

"We were doing homework. There was too much noise at home." she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's ok. I gotta go dad, see you at four."

"Bye kid."

"Bye." Rory said before hanging up. She sighed as she dug a brush out if her backpack and ran it through her messy hair. She found that Logan must have had one of her clean uniforms brought over because it was hanging on the hook in the bathroom. She changed out of the lounge pants and t shirt that she had worn a few nights ago and put on her uniform before applying light makeup and going back into Logan's room to wake him. "Hey, wake up." she said softly as she sat down on the bed next to him. When he stayed asleep she kissed him softly. "Please wake up." she said sweetly. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Screw school." he mumbled as he pulled her down.

"Logan, come on. We have to go."

He sighed before sitting up, bringing her with him. "You wanted to screw school yesterday." he whined.

"Yes, but we still went." she pointed out.

He sighed again before getting up. "True." he muttered. He pulled his uniform out of his closet and changed. After grabbing some coffee and a bagel, they left for school.

* * *

A/N: a strange place to end, sorry. But, it was definitely longer. Do you like it? I like this chapter. I liked getting back into writing some Lorelai/Rory conversations. I missed writing the wittiness, but I could never find the right place to put it until now. So, more soon, depending on my homework load. Ok, I gotta get back to watching tonight's new episode. It's on right now in Cinci. Pretty good so far. I got to see Matt, so I'm happy! Lol. Thanks for all the review. Love you all. 

Reviews are always welcome. :)


	10. I Need You To Dress Me

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have been super swamped with homework, so here's what I'm thinking. After this update and one tomorrow on Afterboom, I will most likely only be updating on weekends. I know, I'm sorry, but I'm not finding as much time to write as I had during the summer. If I get the chance, I'll try updating during the week, but don't count on it. It could happen, but most likely it would be a Friday, or Saturday when you get new stuff. I hate having to do this, but I'm so loaded down with homework, it's hard to have a life. Lol. So, onto this chapter, and I hope to have something for Afterboom tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: I Need You To Dress Me**

Rory and Logan pulled into the Andover parking lot and parked next to Finn's SUV. They got out and walked into school, headed for their lockers and their English class.

Rory looked around and saw people were staring at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she questioned. Logan looked up from his locker and looked around the halls. Sure enough, people were staring at his girlfriend.

"I don't know." he said as he stared down some freshmen boys who were gawking at her. They hurried away.

"Rory Gilmore!" they heard a voice shout.

"Oh, please no." Rory said with a sigh.

"There you are!" the voice said as it came closer and into Rory's view.

"Paris, what are you doing here?"

"I need help."

"What, you couldn't call me like last time? You had to skip school and drive all the way up to Boston?"

"Chilton doesn't have school today. And I couldn't call for this."

"Well what is it?"

"I need you to dress me."

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"I need you to dress me. Help me pick out something Jamie would like. I said yes to him, and we're going out tonight."

"Paris, I have school."

"After school. You get out at 2:00. Our date is at 8:00. Plenty of time for you to help me get ready. I'll leave at four and get home in time for my date."

"I have to meet my dad at a nearby café at 4."

"So I'll leave at three thirty. That's still enough time for you to help me get ready."

Rory sighed. "Fine Paris. But, go somewhere for the day. I have classes to go to."

Paris smiled. "Thank you so much Rory. I owe you. So, is there a Barnes and Nobel around here? I can get some reading and some extra credit work done while I wait for you."

"Yeah, there's one about a mile up the road. Be back here at two, and we'll go to my house."

"Ok. See you at 2."

"Bye Paris." Rory said as she closed her locker.

Paris walked away and Rory turned to face a smirking Logan.

"What?" she asked.

"So that's Paris? And here she didn't even notice me."

"She tends to ignore blue bloods." Rory said with a smirk.

"Yet she is one." Logan said, smirking back. Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the English classroom.

---

"You gonna be ok with the boys for two hours?" Rory asked after school.

"Yeah." he said before kissing her. "They are my friends." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him for the second time that day. "Ok.." she said before kissing him back. "See you at the café at four?"

"You mean for the slaughter? Yeah. Bye Ace. Be careful."

She laughed. "I'm not driving." she said.

"I meant with Paris." he said with a smirk.

She hit him playfully. "She's harmless...most of the time." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I want you back in one piece."

"Ok. Bye." she said before kissing him and getting in the car with Paris.

He gave a small wave as the car pulled out of the parking lot. He sighed and got into his Porsche, driving off towards Finn's place.

---

"So spill. What's the deal with you and the blonde?" Paris asked.

"He has a name Paris." Rory said. "It's Logan, and he's my boyfriend."

"Wow, going for the elite. Nice." she said with a small smirk.

Rory laughed. "Shut up and drive." she said. Rory gave Paris the directions to her house and they arrived ten minutes later. They went inside, prepared to pick through Rory's closet, finding Paris the perfect outfit to borrow for her date.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's short but I really have to get back to my homework. I did want to post something, so I figured you'd rather have a short somewhat filler as opposed to nothing at all. Lol. I'll try to get an Afterboom chapter up tomorrow. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. You guys make me so happy. Lol. 

Reviews are always welcome, loved, and given a good home. Lol. :)


	11. They Think You Need Cuter Clothes

A/N: so, this won out in the vote, and that is why you're all getting chapter 11 of A House Is Not A Home. Oh, and the email problem had re-surfaced. Boo. It's been going on since last Friday! This is ridiculous. Lol. I hope they fix it soon. Anyway. Thanks for all the previous reviews! Here's chapter 11...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 11: They Think You Need Cuter Clothes**

"So why were people staring at you today?" Paris asked as she choose between two outfits Rory had pulled from the closet.

"I'm thinking it had something to do with you, shouting my name up and down every hallway in the school."

"Right. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Rory said as she examined the two outfits. Paris still hadn't made the choice. One was a denim skirt that came just above the knees, paired with a brown cable knit sweater, and the other was a pair of bootcut jeans that had a blue camisole and denim jacket with it.

"I still don't know." Paris said.

"Well, if it was me, I think I'd go with the skirt and sweater. It's casual enough for wherever Jamie is taking you, but also dressy enough. Plus, brown is definitely in this season." Rory said, slightly nodding her head.

"When did you become so fashion forward?"

"When Madeline and Louise gave me every issue of Teen Vogue they both owned a week before I left to come up here."

"I think that's telling you something."

"What?"

"That they think you need cuter clothes."

"What? I have cute clothes. These, are very cute clothes." she said, pointing to the outfits on her bed.

"When did you buy them?"

"Uhm...a week ago." Rory said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Paris said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Rory said.

---

An hour later, Paris was ready. She was wearing the skirt/sweater combo and had a light touch of makeup on. Her hair was down and they had applied a flat iron to make it straighter. They walked out of the house and hugged quickly before Paris got into her car.

"Thanks for this Rory." Paris said with a smile.

"No problem. Now, drive safe, and go have fun on your date. Don't do anything my mom wouldn't do." Rory said with a smirk.

"So anything's fair game?"

"You bet." she said with a smile.

"Bye." Paris said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Bye!" Rory said as she waved.

After Paris was completely out of sight, Rory went back in the house and looked at the clock.

3:15.

They had gotten done a little early. Perfect. Just enough time to wash her face, change, and apply a touch of makeup before she had to head over to the café where Chris would re-meet Logan. Only now, Chris was meeting him as her boyfriend. She just hoped it went ok.

---

She pulled into the Java Hut café parking lot and saw his Porsche. She parked in the empty space next to it, got out of her car, and them got into his.

"Hey." she said, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "Why are you still in the car?"

"I was waiting for you." he said before kissing her back. "Didn't wanna go in there and sit with your dad only to have strained conversation, and death glares sent my way."

"He won't be that bad. I told him to be nice."

"I hope he is."

"He will be." she said. "Now, come on. Let's get this over with."

He nodded and got out of the car.

"There he is." Rory said quietly as they entered. She spotted her dad in a back corner, reading book and sipping some coffee. "Hey dad." she said as they approached and sat down at the table.

"Hey kid." he said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Logan." he said sticking out his hand.

"Mr. Hayden." Logan said in a polite voice as he shook Chris' hand.

"I thought I told you to call me Chris." he said with a small smirk.

"Right." Logan said. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Chris said as the waitress approached.

"Can I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Hamburger and fries please. Oh, and keep the coffee coming." Rory said.

"I'll have the same." Logan said.

"Me too." Chris said.

The waitress nodded as she jotted everything down. "Your coffee will be right out." she said as she collected their menus and walked to the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked.

Chris sighed. "Everything."

---

A/N: cliffhanger!! Lol. I think I'll update this again tomorrow. I know where it's going now, so the creative juices should start to flow more freely! Lol. Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate them soo much!

Please review. :)


	12. What Exactly Was Love?

A/N: hey all. Sorry for the wait. So, it's Friday, and that means updates. Lol. So this weekend I have pretty much no homework, so I plan on updating this and Afterboom again on Sunday. With that said...here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 12: What Exactly _Was_ Love?**

"Dad, what do you mean 'everything?'" Rory asked.

"Rory, a lot is going on right now."

"I know." she said. "So lets talk. That's what you wanted."

Chris sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be staying in Boston much longer. There are too many bad memories, my job has been sucking ever since we got a new boss, and frankly, I just don't want to live here anymore."

"So what does this all mean? Where are you going?"

"Arizona."

"What?" she practically shouted. "Where the hell and I supposed to go? I'm not moving to Arizona! That's so far away."

"Rory, your mother isn't coming home for another six months."

"Dad, I'm not moving. I'm not leaving Boston."

"Rory, why do you want to stay here? If I recall, you didn't even want to come here in the first place."

_Flashback_

"_Rory, your dad is on the phone!" Lorelai shouted._

"_I'm not home!" Rory shouted._

"_Oh come on Rory. Come talk to your dad."_

"_No!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't wanna stay with him. Not if **she's** there."_

"_Chris, hold on." Lorelai said into the phone. She set it down on the coffee table and went into her daughter's room. "Rory come on now. I have to go away, and you are not staying with my parents. I'll come home and instead of graduating high school, you'll have graduated finishing school. They'll force you into another coming out party. Or worse. A cotillion_."

_Rory sighed. "Give me the phone."_

_Lorelai smiled and went to get the phone. "Here." she said when she returned._

_Rory sighed again. "Hey dad." she said, putting it to her ear._

"_Hey kid. So what's this I hear about you not wanting to spend a year with your dear old dad."_

_Rory gave a small laugh. "I guess I just don't want mom to leave." she lied. Of course Sherry was the real reason, but she couldn't tell her dad that._

"_Well I know I'm not as cool as Lorelai, but I can try. I miss you kid." he said. "So, come stay with me while your mom gallivants around Europe."_

"_Yeah. Sure dad."_

"_Great." Chris said with a smile._

_End Flashback_

"So what is it?" Chris asked. "Can you honestly name one thing keeping you here?"

"Logan." she said.

Logan had been particularly quiet, just sitting back and listening. His heart sunk when Chris said he was leaving because he knew Rory would be forced to go with him. But when he heard he was number one on her list to stay, his head shot up. She cared that much about him. And he felt the same way. He always wanted to be near her, talking to her, kissing her. He wondered if that's what love was? What exactly was love? Was love that feeling of wanting to constantly be with her? Was it that feeling that told him going to school everyday was worth it because he'd see her there? Was it that feeling of his heart breaking every time she was threatened to be taken away from him? It must be. He was in love with her. He smiled as this realization ran through his head. He was in love with Rory Gilmore. And he wanted her to know.

"Rory, come on. This thing won't last once the year is over. You know it won't. Your mother will come home, you'll go back to Stars Hollow, spend the summer catching up, and then you'll go to off to Harvard for college."

"Harvard?" Logan asked, entering the conversation.

"Uh, yeah." Rory said quietly.

"That's kinda far from Yale." he said.

"I know." she said sadly.

"Were you gonna tell me you planned on going to Harvard?"

"Of course I was. I was just going to wait until I got accepted."

"Rory, your brilliant. Of course you'd get accepted. You know you're going to get accepted."

"Can we please talk about this later?" she asked, still quiet.

"No Rory. I think we should talk about it now since we're all sharing our thoughts and ideas." he said, a little harsher than how he wanted it to come out.

"Ok, don't you start yelling at me too." she said, turning to face him.

"Rory, I'm not yelling at you. I just want to talk about this. I don't want us to be so far apart. I love you, ok?"

"Wh..what?" she asked.

"I love you." he said again.

She just stared at him. _'Oh God.'_ she thought.

"I have to go." she said, standing up and leaving in a hurry.

"Rory!" he called.

But she was already out the door and almost to her car.

"You love her?" Chris asked.

"More than anyone."

"You better go catch her before she drives away." Chris said with a small smile. Maybe his opinion of Logan was wrong. Logan gave him a small smile back and ran out of the café to catch up to his girlfriend.

"Rory!" he called again, just as she got the door to her car open.

"I have to go." she said again.

"Rory, we have to talk about this. About everything."

There was that word again. Everything. What exactly did everything entail with him? Was it really about what her choice of college, or was it that she didn't say 'I love you' back? Was it about her possible moving away with her dad until her mom came back? And why couldn't she just stay with her grandparents if her dad was going to Arizona. And, why Arizona? What was it's significance?

All of these question ran through her head and she couldn't take it. She got in the car and started the engine.

"Rory." he tried again. "Please, just talk to me."

"I have to go." she said for the third time, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she backed out of her parking spot, and left.

---

She had to get away for a while. So she just drove. She drove until she saw it. Her favorite place in the world. Stars Hollow, Connecticut. She pulled up in front of the infamous Luke's Diner and got out of her car. It was a quiet day in the hollow, and she found it odd that there was no one wandering around the town. She walked towards the one place where she knew there was someone who could help her. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and the person she was hoping for stood before her.

"Rory?"

---

A/N: so, another cliffhanger. Lol. Who is it? Anyone wanna guess? So, I'm thinking that I actually might write another chapter for this tonight. I can be easily persuaded to do so if I get enough reviews. Lol. So, thank you so much for all previous reviews. Please, please send some more. I'm a feedback junkie! Lol. :)


	13. I Can't

A/N: awesome response! Thanks guys. So, I've obviously been persuaded to update again. Lol. Like I said, depending on what it is, I can be very easily persuaded. Lol. So, I thought a lot about who could be behind the door. Jess? Luke? Lane? Dean? Well, no, not Dean. I hate him more than I hate Jess. And we all know how much I hate Jess. Although I've made him out to be a nice guy in this story. Not obsessive at all, just a good friend. He's dealt with the fact that she can't date him and he's realized that they don't work well as anything by good friends. Lol. So, some of you might not like who's behind the door, but it has to be this way. It just works best like this. Oh, and some more drama is coming. I have some great ideas for upcoming chapters, and I will try super hard to update quicker. So, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 13: I Can't**

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Boston?"

"I had to get away for a while. Can I come in, please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." she said as she stepped through the doorway.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need someone to talk to Jess. We might not have been able to make a relationship work, but we've always been good at talking."

"Ok. Let's talk. What's going on in the fabulous life of Rory Gilmore?" he asked with a smirk. She couldn't help but think about how it wasn't Logan's smirk. It wasn't the one she loved. Wait, loved? Did she love him? She never gave herself the chance to question whether or not she loved him. She just got scared and left.

"My dad told me he's moving to Arizona. He expects me to go with him. And then my boyfriend told me he loved me after we argued a little over college."

"Wow. Maybe that life isn't so fabulous right now."

"Yeah, it's really not." Rory said, sitting down on the couch and burying her head in her hands.

"Hey." Jess said, sitting next to her, and gently rubbing her back. "It's ok. Come on, just talk to me."

"_Rory. Please, just talk to me."_

Jess saying those words made Logan's voice sound in her head. He just wanted her to talk to him. His face looked hurt when she didn't reciprocate his feelings. It wasn't that she didn't feel them. It was just that she was scared. Her father was talking about moving again, and then her boyfriend just spouts off about how he loves her. She couldn't take it all, so she ran. Something she did really well. She ran when Dean first told her he loved her. She ran after she first kissed Jess. And now she ran when Logan said he loved her. What was it with boys? Why did they always make her run? Maybe it wasn't the boys. Maybe it was more her own insecurities than anything else. She was scared of getting hurt, so she did the hurting instead.

She didn't want to hurt Logan. She cared about that boy more than any other boy she'd dated. More than Dean, and more that Jess.

"I'm scared." Rory whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of everything!" she shouted. "God, I don't want to be this big, scared baby, but it's what I've become. I'm scared of getting hurt by him because I care about him so much. He tells me he loves me right after my dad says he's leaving, and pretty much voices how he wants me to go with him. What the hell am I supposed to do? Say I love you too, but we can't be together anymore? I can't handle a long distance relationship. Not one that spans thousands of miles! I would miss him too much, and while I trust him, I'd always be wondering what he was doing and who he was doing it with. I can't stand the thought of him with someone else when I love him!"

"Wow." Jess said.

"Oh my God." Rory said. "I love him. I love him, and I have to break up with him. God! This is so screwed up!"

"Ok, calm down." Jess said. "It's going to be fine."

"How?" she asked as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"It just will." he soothed. "You know, you can always try the long distance thing."

"No I can't." she said. "It's too hard."

"Rory, if you love him, then you owe it to yourself, and to Logan to try."

"I can't do it Jess. I'll end up hurting him, or he'll end up hurting me."

"Rory, do you remember calling me a few weeks ago to inform me of this new relationship?"

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

_It was three in the morning and Rory couldn't sleep. She was too excited. She had been with Logan for two days now, and she was so happy about it. She laid there as she thought of one person she should tell. Grabbing her phone, she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up._

"_There better be a fire. Otherwise you're so dead." he grumbled._

"_Oh come on. You could never kill someone as pretty as me."_

"_Rory?" he asked. "What the hell? It's three in the morning."_

"_But I can't sleep." she pouted._

_He sighed. "Spill." he said._

"_I have a new boyfriend."_

"_Why didn't you call Lane for this conversation?"_

"_I did. She already knows. I'm just so excited about it though. I needed to tell someone else."_

"_You sound happy." he said with a small smile._

"_I am." she said, smiling as well._

_End Flashback_

"You were so happy Rory."

"I am happy. Or at least I was."

"No, you still are." he said. "You love Logan."

"I know." she said.

"Then give the long distance thing a shot."

"I can't."

He sighed. "Would you stop saying that?" he asked, getting annoyed. "You can do anything you want."

"I want to do this, Jess. I want to _not_ pursue a long distance relationship."

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked.

"Why are you such as ass sometimes? God, I came her to talk to you, get you on my side, and you take his!"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Rory! I'm trying to help one of my best friends, ok? That's what friends do. We help each other with our problems. Right now you need me to help you."

"No I don't." she said, shaking her head and standing up. "I don't need you."

"Then why did you come here?"

She glared at him before walking out the door, pushing everything he said to the back of her mind. She got in her car and drove back to Boston. Half way there, her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it, seeing it was her dad.

"Hey dad." she said.

"Where are you? I'm worried. I saw you just drive off."

"I'm on my way back to Boston." she said.

"Where were you?"

"Stars Hollow." she said.

"You drove down to Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." she lied.

"Ok. Drive safe kid. I'll see you at home."

"Ok. See you." she said before hanging up.

She had a lot of thinking to do on the rest of her way home. She knew she was being stubborn. She knew Jess was right. But she'd never admit that. She had to do what she felt was right, even though it was so very wrong.

---

She pulled into the driveway to her father's house and got out of the car. She walked into the house to see her father on the couch, watching t.v.

"Hey." he said, getting up to hug his daughter.

"Hi dad." she said, hugging him back.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. It's late though. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Ok. Night kid. Love you."

"Love you too dad." she said, kissing his cheek and walking up the stairs to her room.

She entered her room, and saw the one person she didn't want to see, asleep on her bed. _'Crap.' _she thought as she went to wake him.

"Logan." she said, nudging his shoulder. "Logan come on. Wake up."

His eyes slowly opened and focused on her before he sat up and engulfed her in a hug. She hugged him back for a few minutes, not wanting to let go. She knew what she was about to do would hurt. It would hurt her, and it would definitely hurt him.

"Where did you go?" he said into her hair. "You scared me."

The tears built up in her eyes again, and she let out a small sob.

"Hey." he said, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as another small sob came out. "I'm so sorry Logan."

"You don't have to be sorry Ace." he said with a small smile as he continued to brush away her tears. "I understand that you're scared. I'm scared too. It took a lot for me to say that, but I meant it. I love you."

She cried harder. "I know you do." she choked out. "And I love you too." she said, trying to subside her tears. She was failing though. "But we can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Us." she whispered. "My dad will make me go with him. I can't do a long distance relationship Logan. It'll hurt to much. I'll miss you, and I'll always be thinking about you, and wondering what you're doing."

"So think about me. Wonder what I'm doing. Call me and find out. But don't end this. Not if I love you and you love me back."

"I have to end this." she said as more tears slipped out. "I can't get hurt." she said quietly.

"You don't think this hurts? Ace." he said softly. "This is killing me, and I know it's killing you too. You don't want to do this. You love me. You just said you did."

"Of course I don't want to do this, Logan. But I have to." she said, her voice slightly rising.

"Rory." he pleaded. "Please don't do this. Don't end what we have."

"I'm sorry." she said. "But it's over."

More tears fell from her eyes, and he could feel them building up in his as well. He had never cried over a girl before. But Rory wasn't just a girl. She was his girl. His real best friend. His first love. His everything.

"I love you." he said, making one last attempt.

"I love you too." she said, just above a whisper. "But you need to leave."

"Rory."

"Please just go. Please." she begged. "Don't make this harder."

"I don't want to loose you."

"Logan please." she pleaded. "Just go."

He looked at her. She was still crying and her head was hanging. She sat on her bed, looking pitiful. She wasn't his Ace anymore. She was someone else. Someone who wasn't even willing to try. What happened to the girl that made the first move? What happened to the strong, witty girl that stood up to people? All that was left was a shell of her. Hearing the news her father delivered broke her. Moving again made her hollow. She wasn't Rory Gilmore anymore. She was just another girl.

He left in a daze, not wanting to believe what had happened. The girl he though to be the love of his life had dumped him. She told him she loved him, and then she kicked him to the curb. He walked down the steps and out the door. Getting into his car, he started the engine and drove away. He needed to sleep. He needed to sleep away everything that had happened that day. When he woke up the morning, next to his beautiful girlfriend, he never expected that he would be going home without her. He never expected her to dump him. He never expected to be single again. He never expected to miss her so much.

---

"Rory?" Chris asked, knocking softly on the door to her room.

"Come in." she said in a weak voice.

"Hey." he said, entering and sitting down next to her. "What happened?"

"When do you plan on moving?"

"Two days. I already found a place and I got my same job at my company's Arizona division. But that doesn't answer my question. What happened?"

"I broke up with Logan."

"Ah, kid. I'm sorry." Chris said as she hugged her. She cried a little more into her father's chest, just wanting to be comforted. She wished Lorelai was there so they could wallow. "So, does this mean you're coming with me?"

"Yeah." she said. "I'll stay with you till mom gets home in six months."

"Ok." he said, kissing her head. "Get some sleep Ror. We got a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

"Ok. Night dad."

"Night hun." he said, kissing her head again, and getting up to leave.

---

A/N: oh the drama. So, what did you all think? Did you like it? It was definitely a bit angst-y. lol. I hope you all liked it. I'll try and update again tomorrow, but if I can't, then there will be another chapter on Sunday. I've finally got back into writing and picked up my style again. I think I'm out of my short chapter funk. Lol. So, I hope you enjoyed it. And the drama is just getting started. There will be a lot more. I have it all planned out. So, flame if you must, but you guys know me. It'll all work out eventually. And I promise not to keep you waiting too long in between updates since the story has hit this point. I know you'll all want quick updates, so I'll do my best to supply them. Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter. You guys make me so happy.

Review please. I need them to function. Lol. :)


	14. We’re Leaving Tonight

A/N: wow! You guys amaze me! Lol. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate all the ideas that have been thrown my way. I might incorporate a little bit of some of them. Lol. So, here's chapter 14, and chapter 12 of Afterboom will be up sometime tomorrow. Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 14: We're Leaving Tonight**

After her dad left the room, Rory got her phone out and called her mom. They really needed to talk. She picked up on the third ring.

"I hope you know it's three in the morning here." Lorelai grumbled.

"Mom." Rory said, a bit shaky.

"Rory? Honey what's wrong?"

"You better change your plane ticket."

"Huh?"

"For Thanksgiving."

"Why? Oh! Are you and Chris going on a trip that I get to come on too?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, sorta."

"Where?" Lorelai asked, still excited.

"Arizona."

"Arizona? Why Arizona? It's so boring there! I mean, sure it's warm, but why not go to California, or Florida, or, oh, Wisconsin!"

"Mom, what's so exciting about Wisconsin?"

"Cheese hats, Rory."

"What?"

"They wear those hat things that are shaped like giant cheese slices!"

"You are so weird." Rory said with a slight laugh.

"So, really. Why Arizona?"

"We're moving there." Rory said quietly.

"What do you mean, moving there?"

"Dad doesn't want to live in Boston anymore. He says it brings up to many bad memories."

"Ok, I guess I can understand that. But why are you going with him?"

"Ok. I understand it's early in Italy and you probably aren't processing everything to clearly right now, but you aren't here, hence the early in Italy, and I know you still won't want me to stay with Grandma and Grandpa. So, moving with dad is the only option."

"Oh." Lorelai said. "Wow. You're moving again."

"Yeah."

"That means another new school."

"Yeah."

"More new friends."

"Yeah." Rory said, close to tears.

"What about Logan?"

"We broke up." Rory said as the tears fell.

"What? Why? Do I need to come home and kick his rich ass? Why would he break up with you?"

"Mom. He didn't." Rory said. "I did. I dumped him. I can't deal with a long distance relationship. I just can't do it."

"Aw honey." Lorelai said softly. "It'll be ok."

"I miss him already."

"I know."

"I love him."

"I know."

"I didn't want to break up with him, but I had to."

"I know kid. But I promise it'll all work out. Logan's your best friend. I know he is. From everything I've heard, he already tops Lane, Jess, and Paris."

"I wish you were here mom."

"Me too hun. But I'll be back in the states in a little less that two months."

"I miss you mom."

"I miss you too kid. I love you. Now, get some sleep."

"Ok. I love you to mom. Bye."

"Bye sweets."

Rory closed her phone and sunk down under the covers, attempting to sleep off the horrible day she'd had. It started out great. Waking up with Logan. Helping Paris get ready for her date. But then it got worse. Hearing her dad's news. And then Logan's. Talking to Jess, breaking up with her boyfriend. Deciding to move to Arizona. The only good thing left in the day was having a conversation with her mother, who she missed like crazy.

Slowly she drifted off into a not-so-peaceful slumber, dreading her final day at Andover, and then coming home to pack up all her things, and move again.

---

She woke up the next morning and showered and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. After eating, she got in her car and left for school, pulling into the parking lot ten minutes later. After parking her car, she got out and entered the school, going straight to her locker. She wanted to hurry up and get her things before Logan got to his. _'Shit.'_ she thought. _'I can't avoid him. We have every class together.'_

She placed her bag on the floor and turned the lock to her locker. The sound of her ringing cell phone pulled her out of her thoughts. She pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left Jess."

"No, you were mad, and that was understandable. I made you mad, and I'm sorry. Are you ok now?"

"Not really. I'm moving to Arizona tomorrow."

"So you really are going, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll miss ya, Ror. What am I gonna do without my book buddy?"

She gave a small laugh. "I don't know." she said. "Hey, I know. We can have an over the phone book club. Ya know, take turns picking books, read them, and then discuss them."

"How is that any different that what we do now?" he asked with a laugh.

"I don't know." she said. "Just seemed like a good idea."

"Hey." he said softly. "It is a good idea."

"Thanks." she said. "Look, I have to get to my first class. I guess I'll call you in a few days, after I'm all settled."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'm gonna miss you Jess."

"I know." he said smugly.

"Ass." she said with a laugh as she put her last book in her locker.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess." she said before hanging up.

"So, you're seeing Jess again?"

Rory looked up and her eyes met Logan's.

"Logan." she said softly. "That's not what you think it was."

"It wasn't?" he asked, his voice rising. "Because, it sounded to me like you were telling your ex boyfriend just how much you would miss him, when me, who I guess is also your ex boyfriend just gets an 'I love you, but we can't be together anymore.'"

"Logan, don't start this now." she said softly. "I don't want to fight with you, ok? I do love you, but you know this won't work with us on opposite sides of the country. You know how hard it'll be. You know why I have to do this."

"You know, I really don't, Rory. But I do know that I love you. That I would give anything to stay with you, to make you reconsider. I will get down on my knees and beg. That's not my style, but I'm so in love with you, that I would do anything."

"You don't love me that much." she said quietly. "You can't love me that much, after what I did to you, what I'm doing to you."

"But I do." he said. "I care about you more than I care about anyone. We work well together, Rory. You know we do."

"Of course, I know we do Logan. But I also know that we can't be together. How many times do I have to say it before you understand?"

"I guess an infinite amount of times Rory, because I will never understand why we can't be together." he said before closing his locker and heading off to first bell.

She watched him go before closing her locker and leaving the school. She couldn't stand to be there.

---

Pulling up in front of the big house, she went to knock on the door. It was opened to reveal a Portuguese woman.

"May I help you?" she asked in a thick accent.

"Is Paris here?" Rory asked.

"No, Paris is at school."

"Right, school. Sorry, I forgot."

The woman smiled and nodded as Rory started to head back to her car. She closed the door and went back to her work.

Rory got into her car and drove to Chilton. She hadn't been there in a long time. _'Well,'_ she thought. _'If Paris can spring a visit on me, I can do the exact same thing.'_

_---_

She pulled into Chilton's lot and parked her car before going in the school and heading to the headmaster's office.

"Ms. Gilmore." headmaster Charleston said when she entered his office. "What are you doing here...and in an Andover uniform?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Paris Gellar. Can you call her down here please?"

"She has class Ms. Gilmore."

"She has study hall this bell, I know she does." Rory said, glancing at the clock.

"Very well Ms. Gilmore. Take a seat, and I'll call for Ms. Gellar."

"Thanks." Rory said, sitting down in one of the plush chairs and making herself comfortable.

---

Paris was freaking out. Why would she be called down to the headmaster's office? She didn't do anything wrong.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Paris asked, as she entered the office.

"Actually someone else did." he said, gesturing to the chair. Rory stood up and turned around.

"Hey." she said.

"Rory, what's up? Why are you here? I have class."

"Paris you have study hall."

"I was talking to Jamie."

"I need to talk. Or hang out. Or something. Please, I have a _lot_ on my mind."

"Yeah, ok. Come on. Lets go to library."

Rory nodded as she followed Paris out of the office and down to the library.

"So what's going on?" Paris asked.

"I'm moving tomorrow."

"Where? Back to the hollow? Are you coming back to Chilton?" Paris asked, in a happy, un-Paris-like voice.

"No. My dad is moving to Arizona, and I'm going to continue living with him til my mom gets back."

"Oh." Paris said. "So, what's the problem?"

"There are a lot of problems Paris. I broke up with Logan because I really can't do the long distance thing, and Logan thinks I'm into Jess again, and I definitely am not. And, Arizona! I'm moving to freaking Arizona! This will make two moves in less than two months! This is insane Paris, and I think I'm gonna loose it!"

"Ok, calm down Rory. Everything is going to be fine."

"God, why dose everyone keep saying that? How do you even know?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I don't. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Rory sighed. "I know. Thanks."

"Any time."

"Paris?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your date. I need a little bit of happy news right now."

Paris smiled as she launched into the details of her date with Jamie. Rory started to feel a little better. She was talking to another one of her good friends, and it helped. Talking was good. Moving, was not. She dreaded the next day. The day she would say goodbye to her Andover friends and move to Arizona. The day she would leave Logan for good. They day she'd loose her best friend.

---

Rory drove back to Boston in a daze that afternoon. After talking to Paris, she left. She had to get back so she could pack for the move. She pulled into the driveway to her father's home to see everything being loaded into a bug moving truck. She got out of her car and walked inside.

"Dad?" she called out.

"Hey." he said, coming out of the kitchen.

"What's going on? Why is everything being loaded into the truck today?"

"I got us an earlier flight. Seems they need me at work tomorrow, so we're leaving tonight."

"I still have to pack everything."

"I already got that covered."

"What?"

"Just go upstairs hun."

She nodded slowly and walked up to her room. When she entered, she saw the face of one person she really missed, and one she had regretted not speaking to for the last day.

"Lane, Steph. What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she hugged her two friends.

"Your dad called." Lane said.

"He said you had to leave tonight." Steph said sadly. "And that your stuff needed packed. So, I volunteered to help, and I got here and met your friend Lane. We're almost done. We just have to pack up everything from your desk."

Rory nodded as she started opening drawers in her desk and pulling stuff out. Her hand brushed across a box and she pulled it out, curious as to what it was. She opened the lid and tears formed as she saw what it was, and who it was from. It appeared as though Logan had left her a little present. She pulled out the solid white gold heart necklace and read the note that was attached.

_Rory,_

_You said we can't be together, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you, because I won't. Just so you never forget that, I got you this. I do love you, Rory._

_Logan_

"Why does he have to make everything so hard?" she said as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"It just what he does, Ror. He doesn't want to let go." Steph said as she hugged her friend.

"I'll miss you Steph." Rory said after pulling away.

"I'll miss you too." she said with a smile. "Now I'm the only girl again." she said with a small laugh. "God, I can't believe you're leaving me with a bunch of stinky boys." she said, laughing some more.

Rory laughed a little too as she finished packing up everything in her desk. She then turned to Lane. "I'll miss you too Lane. You've always been one of my best friends."

Lane smiled as she hugged Rory. "Have some fun in Arizona, Rory. Don't mope around. It's not as Rock-n-Roll as it sounds." she said with a small laugh.

Rory laughed through her tears and wiped at her face, brushing them away.

A knock came to her door, and her dad poked his head in. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, dad." Rory said, before turning back to her friends. "Bye guys." she said with a small smile as she hugged them both again.

"Bye." they said in unison.

They all walked out of the house and made their way to their cars. Zach had driven Lane up and then headed back to Stars Hollow, so she would drive Rory's car home. Chris was going to lease Rory a new car in Arizona.

Rory got into Chris's car and they drove to the airport in silence, both lost in thought. Rory looked down to see she was still holding the necklace and note Logan had left her. She folded the note and put it in her pocket before pulling down the mirror in the car and fastening the necklace around her neck. Just because she wasn't with him anymore didn't mean she wanted to forget him.

They arrived at the airport a half hour later and got out of the car. It was going to be transferred down to Arizona along with everything in the moving truck. Chris and Rory went inside and picked up their tickets before going through security and heading towards the boarding gate. Their plane was going to be leaving in less than an hour.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee. You want one?" Chris asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rory asked with a small smile.

Chris smiled back and kissed her head. "I'll be right back." he said before getting up.

Rory sighed as she sat there alone. She stared at the floor as a million thoughts ran through her head.

"Rory." a voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She looked up into chocolate eyes. Sad eyes.

"Logan." she said weakly. "What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling defeated.

"I had to say goodbye. I couldn't just let you leave without seeing you again."

"How did you know I was leaving tonight? I just found out an hour ago."

"Steph told me."

"How did you get past security?"

"I got a pass. Guess you really can get just about anything when you're a Huntzberger." he said with a small smirk.

She gave a light laugh. A few moments of silence passed. "Logan." she said softly, looking up at him. "I'm gonna miss you."

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm gonna miss you too." He brushed a stand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "Don't ever forget me." he said, lightly touching the white gold heart around her neck.

"I could never." she said softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he said. "You can tell me all about your new school." he said with a small smile.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Logan."

"Rory, come on. You won't be my girlfriend, at least be my best friend."

She looked into his eyes and shook her head no. "It'll just makes things harder." she whispered. "I know I'm being stubborn, but it has to be this way."

"Attention, all passengers on flight 837 to Phoenix, Arizona please board at gate 7 now. Thank you." the flight attendant called.

"Hey, kid. You ready?" Chris asked, coming back over with the coffee.

She nodded and stood up. Logan stood up too, still holding her hand.

"Goodbye Logan." she said. "I love you."

He didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed her one last time. After breaking away, she dropped his hands and went to board the plane with her father. The flight attendant scanned her ticket, and with one last glance back at him, she got on.

---

A/N: did you enjoy the extra long chapter? So, I really like writing this part, and I promise another update tomorrow. Yay! Lol. So, I know it seems sad right now, but it'll get happy again soon. Most likely in the next few updates. So, review please! I appreciate them soo much! Thanks:)


	15. But It’s Your Birthday

A/N: thanks guys for such the great response! I love reading all your reviews. So, enjoy the chapter, and leave me a little feedback. Thanks:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 15: But It's Your Birthday**

"You ready for this kid?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Rory said quietly as she faced yet another new school.

After the plane landed the night before, they got off and headed out to Chris's car that had been safely transferred along with everything that had been in the moving truck. After loading all the boxes into the car, they drove to their new house, and unpacked. Rory fixed her room up the best she could for the time being, including pictures of her Stars Hollow friends, and even Logan and the Andover group.

So now, she sat outside her new high school in her father's car. Ready to finally go in, she grabbed her bag and exited the car. Giving her dad a quick wave, she made her way into the school. While this school was a prep school much like Andover and Chilton, there were no uniforms. She wore a pair of comfy jeans and a blue t-shirt with a brown zip up sweatshirt over it. She wore her brown flip flops as well since it was still a bit warm in Arizona.

Stepping into the school, she walked to the main office. _'Deja vu.'_ she thought. She walked up to the secretary and cleared her throat to gain attention.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm new." she said. That was the second time she said that in less than two months.

"Yes. Of course." she said with a smile. "Here's your schedule, and locker assignment. Have a great first day."

"Wait, no one's going to show me around?"

"I think you'll figure out where everything is." the secretary said with a smile, before turning back to her work. Rory stared for a minute, dumbfounded, before turning and leaving the office.

'_Ok, lets see here.'_ she thought. _'Locker number 421.'_ She looked up and saw she was near number 400 she walked forward a little before coming across hers. _'Easy enough. Combination. Uh...'_ she thought, flipping through the stack of papers she was handed. _'5-20-5. Hm. Also easy enough.'_ she thought as she plugged the numbers into the lock. But when it didn't open after three tries, she got frustrated. _'Maybe not easy enough.'_ she thought as she let out a deep sigh.

"Need some help?" a voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a tall boy with green eyes and dark hair.

"Uh, yeah." she said. "It won't open."

"Here, let me try." he said, looking at her combination sheet. After seeing the numbers, he plugged them in and pulled up. It opened.

"Figures. My locker likes you more that me." she said with a small laugh.

He smiled. "I'm Sam."

"Rory." she said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." she said as she put a few books in her now open locker. "So, think you could point me in the direction of room 620? I'm new, so I have no idea where anything is."

"Actually I can take you there. I'm heading that way." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said, slightly smiling back as she closed her locker and picked up her bag.

"So Rory. Where are you from?"

"Uh. Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It's a small town outside if Hartford. My mom is in Italy opening an inn, so I was staying with my dad in Boston, but then he decided he wanted to move, so now we're here in Arizona."

"Wow. So, what do you think so far?"

"Well I just got here last night, so all I can really say is that I like the warm weather."

"Yeah, that's definitely a perk." he said with a small smirk.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head. She looked at the smirk he was presenting and felt like crying. It was close to Logan's but still not quite the same. No one could copy that trademark Huntzberger smirk.

"So, are you a senior?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Cool me too." he said. "Oh, here was are. Room 620. Mr. Madden's chem class."

"Great." she said. "Thanks for showing me."

"No problem. So, see you around?"

"Uh, sure." she said, before turning and heading into the classroom.

---

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. She had been invited to sit with Sam and his friends at lunch. The group kinda reminded her of her Andover friends. There were less people but his friend Nate reminded her of Colin, and Lilly was just like Steph. It was kinda funny that Lilly and Nate dated, just like Colin and Steph. She was quickly making friends but she missed all her old ones.

After school she went to her locker, only to find Sam there.

"Hey." he said with a smile when she approached.

"Hi." she said as she luckily got her locker open for the first time.

"So, do you have a ride?"

"I'm taking the bus." she said.

"I can drive you if you want." he said.

Logan had said those exact words the day she met him. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Uh, no. That's ok." she chocked out as she shut her locker.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. It's just allergies. Thanks for the offer, but I'll take the bus." she said before walking away. Sam was nice, but he wasn't Logan.

---

_One Month Later..._

Rory had gone through a hell of a first month at her school in Arizona. She had grown closer to Sam and his friends while still keeping in touch with Steph, Finn, and Colin. She would sometimes sneak in questions about Logan in their conversations, and they would answer.

How was he doing?

Still a little mopey.

Was he seeing anyone?"

Not at all.

Did he miss her?

She'd be crazy to think he didn't.

They asked her questions as well. Was the school nice? Did she have new friends? Did she miss them all?

School was one thing that kept her busy. She had done many papers and projects already. The one thing she was excited about was her upcoming birthday. In just one day, she'd be eighteen.

She got home from school that Monday to see her father packing a suitcase.

"Dad?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go on a business trip. I'll be back in a week. Have fun, be good, no wild parties. There's money on the fridge that should last all week, since I know you won't be cooking anything."

"Ok." she said quietly. He was going to be gone for her birthday. Great. "Be careful dad. I love you."

"Love you too kid. Bye." he said before kissing her head and walking out the door.

Rory sighed once he was gone and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steph."

"Hey girlie. What's up?"

"My dad just left on a business trip."

"What? No. You can't be alone on your birthday! That's uncalled for."

"Yeah, well I can't really help it, now can I?"

Steph sighed. "I guess not. This sucks Ror. Your mom's in Italy, all your friends are in another time zone, and your dad just left."

"And thank you for the reminder." Rory said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"No it's ok. I mean, it's not like I don't have friends here, because I do. I mean, Lilly and I went shopping last weekend, and Nate and Sam took me and Lilly out to dinner a couple nights ago. It's just..."

"They aren't us? Or Lane? Or Jess?"

"Yeah." Rory said quietly. "I miss home."

"I know you do." Steph said.

---

Rory walked into school the next morning, sad. It was her eighteenth birthday. It was supposed to be a happy day, but it wasn't. She had no one around her that she loved. Sure she had her yet again new friends, but there was no Lorelai, no Chris, no Steph, Colin, or Finn. No Lane or Jess. No Logan. This was definitely her worst birthday.

She reached her locker and saw Sam leaning against it.

"Hey there birthday girl." he said with a smile. "So, how does it feel to be an adult?"

"Not so great right now." she said with a weak smile.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My dad had to leave for a business trip last night, so now I have no family to celebrate with."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yeah." she said, putting the last of her books in her locker.

"So, I have a question." he said.

"Shoot." she said.

"Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" he asked.

She stared at him for a few moments. Well, he was a good friend. They could have fun. Sure he wasn't Logan, but homecoming was only a few days away, and having a date wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Yeah, sure." she said with a small smile.

"Great." he said, his grin widening. "I'll pick you up at six on Saturday." he kissed her cheek and then walked away. She closed her locker and picked up her bag just as her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi."

She sighed. "I told you not to call me."

"But it's your birthday."

"Logan." she said.

"Happy Birthday, Rory. That's all I wanted to say."

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Your welcome." he said before hanging up.

She closed her phone and stuffed it in her bag before heading to the bathroom. She entered and set her bag down on the sink counter before looking at herself in the mirror, and starting to cry. It was the first time she'd heard his voice in a month. At least he cared enough to wish her a happy birthday, even if she told him not to call. He still cared that much. _'What have I done?'_ she thought. _'How could I let him get away?'_

She splashed some water on her face and then dried it with a paper towel. A stall opened and Lilly stepped out.

"Hey Rory!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Lil." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, just got a call from Logan." she said quietly.

"The boy you're in love with?"

"Yeah." Rory said with a small laugh. "You know, I told him not to call me when I left. I should be mad at him, but all I can think about is how happy I am that I heard his voice. God, it's been a month since I've talked to him. I miss him."

"So what did he say?"

"He wished me a happy birthday and then after I said thanks he hung up."

"Kinda rude."

"No, I was kinda rude. I mean, sure I said thanks, but I basically shrugged him off. I wish I would have said something more that 'I thought I told you not to call me.'"

The bell choose that moment to ring.

"Come on Ror. Let's get to chem. We're getting our tests back today."

"Yeah, ok." Rory said, taking one last look at herself in the mirror she smoothed out her hair and then grabbed her bag. She and Lilly walked out of the bathroom and made their way to first bell.

---

"You know, I thought being alone on my birthday was bad enough, but I was wrong." Rory said. "Having gym on my birthday is far worse."

Lilly laughed and her dark red curls bounced on her shoulders. "Yeah, gym is pretty bad."

She and Rory had just changed for their gym class and were walking out of the locker rooms.

"Hey, what are the boys doing in here?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. But I see Sam and Nate. Ooh, and Nate is looking good. Excuse me while I go make out with my boyfriend." she said, giving Rory a little wave and sauntering over to Nate. Rory laughed as she watched her friend walk away. Soon, Sam was standing next to her.

"Hey." he said. "How goes the birthday."

"Eh," she said. "Could be better."

"Well, would a present be that thing to make it better?" he asked.

"You have a present for me?" she asked, a small smile appearing.

"Maybe." he said with a smirk. "You'll just have to wait for lunch."

She laughed. "So, why are you guys in here today?"

"Boys and girls gym got combined today. Our teacher called in sick and they couldn't find a sub."

"Makes sense." she said, nodding her head.

"Yeah." he said.

"Gilmore!" Rory heard Mrs. Smith, the gym teacher call. "You've got a visiter."

Rory turned around to where Mrs. Smith was and her jaw dropped a little. _'Oh my God.'_ she thought. _'I must be dreaming.'_

Before she knew what she was doing, she started walking until she felt herself hug the person who had come to see her, and he hugged her back.

"You know, I thought after that call this morning you'd be yelling by now."

And that's when it hit her. She pulled away and slapped him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ow, Ace. That hurts." he said, smirking slightly as he held his cheek.

"You know, I thought don't visit kinda went along with don't call."

"But it's your birthday."

"You already used that excuse today, Logan."

"It's not an excuse, Rory. It's the truth. It's your birthday, and I'm not leaving you alone."

"How did you know I was alone?" she asked quietly.

"Steph told me."

She laughed lightly. "Steph tells you everything."

"Yeah, well she is one of my friends." he said, smirking.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be sorry. I just had no idea you could hit that hard." he said, still smirking. She lightly slapped his arm. "Ow." he said. "What is this, beat up on Logan day?"

"No. It's my birthday." she said with a smile. "And I think it just got a whole lot better."

"Really? Are you seriously happy to see me? Because that slap said otherwise."

"I'm so happy to see you." she said quietly. "No matter how much I tell you not to contact me, I still miss you like crazy. And as much as I tell you I don't want you here, really I don't want you to go."

"See, this is more of the welcome I was hoping for." he said, smiling before hugging her again.

---

"Oh my God. That's him." Lilly hissed.

"No freaking way." Nate said. "He came to visit her? She said she didn't even want to talk to him on the phone. Why the hell would he show up?"

"Because he loves her." Lilly said with an all knowing smile.

Meanwhile, Sam didn't like what he was seeing at all. He didn't like the fact that his homecoming date and hopefully, soon-to-be girlfriend was hugging another guy. And not just a friendly hug either, but a 'I never want to let go' hug. Sam sighed as he turned back to his two friends. "Yeah, Nate. He loves her." he said, somewhat bitterly.

---

"When did you get here? We were just on the phone less than two hours ago."

"I was actually already here." he said.

"What?" she exclaimed with a small smile.

"Steph called me last night and said your dad left for a business trip and that you would be alone. She told me to do something about it, and then she hung up. I knew you might hate me, but I had to come out here and visit. I didn't want you to have to spend your birthday alone on the couch with no one that loves you."

"You know you make it extremely hard to hate you." she said.

"That's my goal." he said with a smirk.

She sighed. "I should probably get back to class."

"Yeah, I guess you should."

"Pick me up after school?" she asked. "We can talk."

"I'll be here." he said. "See you at two thirty Ace." he said before kissing her cheek and backing out of the gym, giving her a small wave.

She gave a small smile before turning around and heading back to her friends.

"Oh my God!" Lilly squealed. "Ugh, he's even more gorgeous in person than in that picture you have on your desk."

"Yeah, he is." Rory said sheepishly.

"God you are so lucky to have that beautiful boy lusting after you."

"Hello, boyfriend standing right here." Nate said.

"I won't touch." Lilly said. "I'll just stare." she said with a smirk.

Nate shook his head before kissing her cheek and going to grab a basketball.

"Hey, Sam. You ok?" Rory asked. "You've been extra quiet."

"Yeah, fine." he said. "I think I'll go shoot hoops with Nate." he said before turning and trying to steal the ball from his best friend.

---

A/N: like it? love it? I know I loved writing this chapter. So much stuff happened!! Lol. So, I just want to clarify that when we time skipped to _One month later_ it was going from September to October, around the eighth, which I think is Rory's actual birthday. I can't remember exactly, but I think it's around there. So, I also want to say that I've been a busy bee and chapter 16 is done, so review please, and it can be up in a matter of hours. Thanks so much for all the awesome feedback. I love you all:)

Review please. It gets you faster updates.


	16. The Moment I Met You

A/N: thanks so much for the amazing response. Enjoy the new chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own Lilly, Nate, and Sam, but that's all. :)

**---**

**Chapter 16: The Moment I Met You**

"Stupid English paper." Lilly complained. "Ugh. I hate this."

"Lil, you know it isn't that bad. You get to write about anything."

"Not really." Lilly whined.

"Ok, so it has to be something significant to you, but that significant thing can be anything you want."

"It still sucks." Lilly muttered.

Rory laughed. "Come on. Let's just go to history."

"You and school. God, if I was you, I would totally skip out and go hang out with the hottie."

"Well that is where we differ, Lilly. Because while I would love to be talking to Logan right now, we're getting assigned partners for that project today in history, and I kinda need to know who mine is."

"School freak." Lilly said with a smile.

"Yes, I am."

Lilly and Rory both laughed as they walked into the history classroom.

---

"So, you wanna meet after school and get started?" Sam asked. He had been paired up with Rory.

"Uh, I'm actually going to hang out with Logan. We need to talk about some stuff, and we need to catch up. I haven't seen him in a while, and I miss him. He's still my best friend, no matter what."

"We have to work on this. It's due on Friday. That's three days Rory."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. Uh, just come over around five, ok?"

"Great." he said with a smile as he headed to his locker to grab his lunch and that gift for Rory.

---

"Ugh. History sucks." Lilly complained.

"Lilly, how many times have you said 'ugh' and whined about school today?" Nate asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. At least like, three." Lilly said, pretending to act dumb.

Rory laughed. "For someone so smart, you don't really like school."

"No, I don't." Lilly said with a smile as she shook her head no.

Rory laughed again. "So Sam. What did you get me?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Here." he said with a laugh as he pushed a box towards her.

She opened the box and saw a bracelet with a heart charm on it. "Oh wow. It's beautiful. Thanks, Sam."

"Sure." he said with a smile. "It matches your necklace."

"Yeah, my necklace." she said softly, in a distant voice as she touched the solid white gold heart around her neck.

"You must really love that thing." he said. "I've never seen you not wear it."

"It means a lot to me."

"Oh, are you gonna write about if for your English paper?" Lilly asked excitedly. "'Cause I'd love to hear the story behind it. You still haven't told us."

"No." Rory said. "It's really significant, but it's not what I'm gonna write about."

"Do you know what you're gonna write about yet?" Nate asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No." she lied. Of course she knew exactly what she was going to write about, but they didn't need to know. Not yet at least.

---

Rory walked out of school that day and saw him sitting in a car near the main entrance. She got in the car and placed her bag in the backseat before facing him.

"Hi." she said with a small smile.

"Hey." he said, smiling back.

"So what have you been up to since this morning?" she asked.

"I went to a Barnes and Nobel and did the homework that was gonna be assigned while I'm not there."

"Yes, how did you get out of school?" she asked with a grin.

"College tour?" he said as more as a question. He was smirking the whole time.

"You little liar." she said with a smile.

"Hey, I lied for a good reason."

She smiled and blushed as he pulled out of the school's parking lot and she gave him directions to her house.

---

"Ace, c'mon. I thought we were going to talk."

"We are talking. I'm just typing and talking at the same time." she said as she continued to work on her English paper. "I wanna get this done before Sam gets here for out history project."

"Ah yes. New friend Sam. And the others are Lilly and Nate, right?"

"Yeah." she said. "They're all pretty cool."

He nodded and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing. She was sitting on the floor with her laptop, leaning against the side of her bed, and he was lying on top of it on his stomach, sneaking peeks at her essay.

"What exactly are you writing about?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's about you." she said quietly.

"About me?"

"Yeah." she said before sighing again. "The objective is to write about something significant. An object, a person, a moment."

"And you chose...?"

"The moment I met you." she said, still quiet.

He smiled. "That was a good day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." she said, smiling as well. "It was a really good day." She stopped typing for a minute and read over what she just wrote before erasing the sentence. "I can't get this sentence right." she said.

He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder as he read what she had so far. "Hmm." he said. "What exactly are you trying to say next?"

"How I felt when I saw you."

He smirked and leaned in a little more, setting his hand to work at the keyboard. She slightly leaned her head against on of his arms as she read what he was typing.

_I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw Logan. He was a very good looking guy._

"Logan!" she exclaimed. "No. I can't have that in there." she said with a small laugh as she backspaced the sentence.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you. C'mon Ace. I know that's how you felt."

"No, my cheeks did not heat up." she said. "Oh, I got it." she said as she started typing again.

_When I first saw him, he smiled at me. It was a smile that made my heart melt. I knew he would turn out to be an amazing friend. A close friend. My best friend._

"Wow." he said after reading what she wrote. "Is that really how you felt?"

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"That's how I felt too." he said, his voice just above a whisper.

She felt a lump form in her throat. Or maybe it was tears in her eyes. A sob, perhaps? She wasn't quite sure. She just remembered getting up and lying down next to him, burying her head in his neck, hugging him close. He smelled like spices, and fresh soap. He reminded her of home.

"I miss you so much." she cried. Her tears started to flow and he could feel his shirt getting wet. He tightened the hold he had on her. "I love you." she whispered before another sob escaped her mouth.

"I love you too." he said as he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. After a while she was asleep. He continued to hold her until he heard a knock at the door. He gently set her at the head of the bed and unwrapped his arms from around her small waist. He kissed her head and left the room to go open the door. When he opened it he saw who he could only assume was Sam.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi. I'm Sam."

"Logan." he said. "Come on in. Rory's upstairs sleeping." Sam nodded and made his way past Logan.

Logan walked up the stairs and Sam followed.

"Ace." he said softly, as he gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, wake up. Sam's here."

She rolled over before opening her eyes completely.

"Hey." she said with a small smile.

"Hi."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sam is here to work on your project."

"Ok." she said, sitting up. "Hey, Sam." she said with a small smile when she saw her friend.

"Hey Ror. Ready to work?"

"Yeah." she said, picking her computer up from the floor. She closed out of her English paper, which was still up. She pulled up the power point program so they could make their presentation.

"So, we have the Civil War?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. How original right? You'd think they'd teach us something different, instead of the Civil War, four years in a row." she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Sam said. "So, how long have you two know each other?"

"Uh, about two months." Rory said.

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah. We met when I first went to Boston."

Sam nodded and a somewhat awkward silence ensued. Sam kept shooting eye daggers at Logan as he laid sprawled out on Rory's bed, reading one of her many books.

"Hey Ace." he said.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from typing the information for one power point slide.

"Why are the margins in this book written all over?"

She got up and sat next to him for a minute before she let out a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure Jess wrote that when he stole my book."

"He stole your book?"

"Well, he said he borrowed it, but he never asked."

"Ah, so he did steel your book."

"Yeah." she said, reading over one of the things he'd written.

Sam didn't like the closeness of his crush and her best friend, so he interrupted the moment they were having.

"So Rory, do you know where you want to go Saturday night?"

"What?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the book.

"Saturday. For dinner. Before homecoming. Do you know where you wanna go?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter to me." she said.

"Ok, cool. What color corsage should I get? You want it to match your dress, right?"

"Yeah, sure." she said. "The dress is black, and the accessories are silver, so any color flowers will work."

"Great." he said.

"Are you guys all going to homecoming together?" Logan asked.

"No, actually Rory is my date." Sam said with a small smirk.

Logan nodded. "Have fun." he said. "Call me and tell me about it?" he asked Rory.

She smiled. "I'll definitely call you."

She would indeed be calling him now. Maybe she wouldn't really tell him about the date, but she would definitely call. They would need to talk some more of course, but after seeing him, and spending time with him, there was no way she couldn't call him, and there was no way she could tell him not to call her. She had seen him again, and going through another Logan withdrawal was not an option. She would take him any way she could get him, even if that meant it was just his voice over the phone.

---

A/N: like it? love it? I liked writing it. This chapter was soo fun. ok, and some of you may be wondering why Logan was ok with Rory having a date to homecoming. that'll be expanded upon next chapter. he isn't seeing some other girl though, so don't worry about that. Lol. So, review please, and I promise to get working on the next chapter real soon. The get back together thing will be happening soon. I promise, it's coming. Thanks again for all the fantabulous reviews. Love ya all!

Review please. It makes me smile:)


	17. Ok

A/N: hey guys. Thanks so much for the amazing response! The last chapter got the best response yet. Keep it up, please! Lol. :)So, I'm trying to get over my writers block on Afterboom. It's coming along. So, that should hopefully be up in the next few days. I'm also working on this one shot that I think people will enjoy. It's almost to the point where I think I can submit it. I just want to go back and change a few things. So anyway. Here's this chapter. I hope you all like it because it took me a while to get it just right. So, enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 17: Ok**

"I think we're finally done." Rory said, re-reading the power point presentation she and Sam had created.

He sighed. "Thank God. I'm so tired."

"Yeah me too." she said, looking over to see Logan asleep. "And so is Logan." she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. So I was wondering. Do you wanna go get some dinner?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here and make something. Thanks for the offer though." she said with a small smile.

"It's your birthday Rory. You deserve to go out to a nice dinner. Let me take you somewhere."

"No, that's really ok." she said.

Sam sighed again. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, getting up and kissing her cheek before leaving.

After she heard the front door close, she sighed before getting up and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

'_Hmm.'_ she thought. _'What would be a good birthday dinner?'_ she wondered as she rummaged through the cabinets. _'Canned vegetables. Blech. Hamburger. Can't really make one. Macaroni and cheese! Perfect.'_ she thought with a smile as she pulled the box out of the cabinet and got a bowl out so she could make it in the microwave. After entering the contents of the macaroni into the bowl and adding a cup of water, she put in the microwave and set it for the correct time.

When it was done, a beep was heard and she pulled it out before mixing in the cheese packet. She was stirring the mixture when she heard Logan coming down the stairs.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hey." he said as he rubbed his eyes, sleep still evident in his voice. "What are you doing?" he asked with a small smile.

"Making dinner."

"You don't cook."

"It's microwave macaroni and cheese." she defended. "I can at least cook that."

He grabbed a fork and took a bite. "Mm. Yes you can."

She smiled. "See. I can cook."

"Certain things." he said with a smirk.

"Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, I doubt you could do much better." she said, smirking herself.

He laughed. "I probably couldn't."

"That's what I thought." she said with a smirk as she grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

"So Sam left, huh?"

"Yeah. He wanted to take me to dinner for my birthday but I said no. I'd rather be here with you."

"Aren't you sweet today?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on. You know you'd rather have me here with you then out on a date with him."

"That's very true." he said, nodding his head.

She was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Are you ok with this?"

"With what?"

"Me going to homecoming with Sam."

Logan sighed. "Am I ok with it? I guess. Do I like it? No."

"I didn't want to be mean and say no."

"Rory, you don't have to justify anything to me. We aren't dating anymore."

"Yeah. We aren't." she said a touch of anger in her voice.

"Oh no." he said, shaking his head. "Don't get angry at me. You ended this. I would have been fine with a long distance relationship."

"I'm not angry." she lied.

"Yes you are." he said. "I can hear it in your voice. I know you Rory, ok? I know you better that anyone. I know you're angry."

"I'm not angry!" she yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" he asked, his voice slightly rising.

"Because I'm frustrated!"

"With what?!"

"Everything!" she said, backing away from him and turning to run up the stairs.

"No." he said, gently grabbing her arm. "Stop running."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's what I do, Logan! I always run."

"It's time for you to stop. You're scared, your frustrated, so you run. I am too Rory, but do you see me running away from you? No. We need to talk. We need to sort all of this out."

"We don't need to do anything."

"Yes we do." he said softly. "We need to fix this so we can both stop hurting."

She sighed. "Fine."

He led her over to the couch and sat her down before sitting down next to her.

"I really wish you wouldn't run from me anymore." he said quietly.

"I'm just scared Logan. This is all new to me. I've had boyfriends before, but I've never felt for them what I feel for you. You're different. You could break my heart, and that scares me."

"So you broke mine first? Rory, this is new to me too. You're my first real girlfriend. I'm so scared that I'm going to mess this up."

"Steph was your first real girlfriend." she said with a small laugh.

He laughed too. "I told you we were five."

"I don't want us to hurt each other Logan. I don't want us to hurt at all."

"I know."

"Then what do we do?" she asked quietly.

"I think that's obvious."

"Then tell me please, because I'm not coming up with any solutions."

"We get back together." he said.

"Logan..."

"No Rory. You know that's the only good solution. It's what we both really want, but you're to scared to admit it. I told you I'm scared too, but I'm putting myself out there right now. I'm telling you that I want this. This time I'm making the first move." And then he kissed her.

She didn't want to push him away. Not anymore. So she gave in. Kissed him back, and felt happy for the first time in over a month. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. When air became an issue, they broke apart, their foreheads touching.

"Ok." she said.

"Ok?"

"Yes."

"Really, that easy? You're not going to yell at me for kissing you?"

"No. I told you I don't want us to hurt anymore. And you're right. This is the best solution. Especially since we love each other."

"Ok." he said with a smile before kissing her again.

---

A/N: what do you think? Good? Bad? Are you glad they're back together? I know I am! Lol.

Reviews are always taken in and given a good home. :)


	18. Right?

A/N: ahh. Sorry this took forever! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Mine was great. I think I ate a little too much though. Lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Also, I posted the epilogue for Afterboom, so if you haven't already, check that out. Ok, happy reading, and please leave a little review at the end. Thanks for all the previous ones. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 18: Right?**

"Hey Lil." Rory said in a cherry voice as she entered school the next day.

"Someone's in a better mood." Lilly said.

"I had a good night."

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Logan and I talked."

"And..."

"And, I have a boyfriend again."

Lilly squealed. "This is so great!"

"I know!" Rory said as she opened her locker.

Lilly sighed. "So where is he now?"

"He left this morning to go back to Boston."

"That sucks." Lilly said. "Now he can't take you to homecoming."

"Lilly, Sam's taking me."

"But you're with Logan again, and Sam is interested."

"What?"

"Sam wants you Rory. He's not like you. He thinks you're his date. You think you guys are going as friends."

"But we are."

"That's not what he thinks. You better straighten him out."

Rory sighed. "You're right."

"I know. Now, c'mon. We don't want to be late."

---

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you?" Rory asked at lunch.

"Yeah sure." he said as he got up and followed her out of the cafeteria. "What's up?" he asked once they were in the quiet hallway.

"Uh, Saturday." she said. "You know we're just going to homecoming as friends, right?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Sure." he said.

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Good."

"Yeah." he said, sounding a bit hollow.

"Ok." she said with a smile as she walked back into the cafeteria.

She walked back to the table they sat at everyday and plopped down next to Lilly.

"Lilly, he already knew we were going as just friends." she said.

Lilly looked up from her sandwich and saw Sam walk back in, a sad look on his face. "Yeah, sure he did Ror." she said before continuing to eat her lunch.

---

"I just don't get it man." Sam said as he and Nate played basketball after school that day. "I thought she really liked me. I mean, she did agree to go to the dance with me."

"Yeah, but she though it was just as friends. I mean, you saw her when Logan came to visit yesterday. She was excited, man. She's obviously still into him." Nate said before shooting a basket.

"You don't think they got back together, do you?"

"Hard to say." Nate said. "He seemed still hung up on her too. So, they either made up, or decided to move on. And by the way they were looking at each other in that gym yesterday, my guess is made up." he said before making another shot.

"I hope you're wrong, man." Sam said.

"I don't." Nate said.

"What?" Sam asked. "Dude, you're my best friend. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Look Sam. She's our friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you want her to be happy, right?"

"Yeah."

"This guy makes her happy, man. I mean, if Lil and I broke up, and some other guy was interested in her, but we were still obviously in love, you'd want us back together, right?"

"I guess."

"Then just let it go Sam." Nate said before sinking another shot.

---

"Lilly?" Rory asked. "Lil? Lilly!"

"What?" Lilly asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Really? Because I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

"Oh sorry. I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"No." Lilly said, smirking right back.

"So, what's got you thinking?"

"Sam."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"He looked really sad today Rory."

"He didn't really know we were going as just friends, did he?"

"No." Lilly said sadly.

Rory sighed. "I didn't want to hurt him. I just don't have those feelings for Sam."

"It's ok Ror. He'll be fine. What I'm thinking though, is we find him a girlfriend." she said with a wicked grin.

"Hm. Excellent idea." Rory said, a grin on her face as well.

---

"1:30 in the morning." he said groggily.

"Hey."

"Ace." he whined. "You know I miss you, but it's so early."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's pretty late here, but I didn't get a chance to call you earlier. I just wanted to see if you got in ok."

"You were worried about me." he said, grinning.

"So what if I was?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." he said.

"You were when you picked up the phone, grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy."

"You sound grumpy. Maybe I should let you go so you can sleep."

"No, you woke me up, now you're going to talk to me. What's been going on since this morning?"

She sighed. "A lot."

"What's a lot, Ace?"

"Where do I begin..." she said as she launched into telling him about her day.

---

A/N: yeah, not the longest, I know. Sorry. So, anyway...next chapter will be homecoming and Thanksgiving. Yep, I'm putting it all in one chapter! Lol. Finally! Some Rory/Lorelai face to face interaction! Lol. So, review please! Thanks so much for all the past ones. They were great! Oh, and I'm also working on this new story, a rogan of course, and I should have the first chapter posted soon!

Review please:)


	19. Can I Have A Roll Now?

A/N: I know, I know. I'm horrible! Go ahead, yell at me. It's ok. Lol. Anyway, now I am FINALLY on winter break, so I should have some more time to write. This has a short little bit of homecoming and then Thanksgiving. Now, I know it's a little random to do Thanksgiving now since it's actually December, but in the story, we're about to time-skip to November. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews! They were wonderful:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 19: Can I Have A Roll Now?**

On Saturday night, the doorbell rang around six and Rory went to open it. Nate, Lilly, and Sam all stood there dressed in formal wear.

"You look amazing!" Lilly squealed as she hugged her.

"Thanks." Rory said.

Sam and Nate complemented her as well and Sam gave her a corsage. Pictures were taken and around six fifteen they were finally able to get out the door.

"So where are we eating?" Lilly asked

"That's a surprise Lil." Nate said.

"Fine." Lilly said with a sigh as she turned to talk to Rory about some newspaper article she read in Teen Vogue.

---

They arrived at a nice Italian restaurant a few minutes later and went in. The hostess seated them and they ordered after looking over the menu for a few minutes.

The food was brought out a while later, just as Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, getting up from the table and going into the lobby.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan, hi." she said, a smile forming.

"So, are you having fun?"

"Yeah. We're eating right now."

"So, is Sam behaving himself?"

"Logan." Rory said with a sigh.

"What? I just want to make sure he's keeping his hands to himself."

"You know, actually one of them is creeping it's way up my thigh right now." she dead-panned.

"Not funny Ace." he said dryly.

"Logan, come on. Stop worrying."

"How am I supposed to when you're out with another guy?"

"As friends, Logan. I already clarified that with him. I even asked you if you were ok with this, and you said yes."

He sighed. "I know, I just want to make sure no funny business is going on."

She gave a short laugh. "You sound like my mother."

"Ouch." he said with a laugh.

"Hey! Most people would take that as a compliment."

"Because everyone loves Lorelai, right?" he asked.

"Of course." Rory said with a smile. "And now I'm really wishing it was Thanksgiving so I can see her."

"It'll come soon."

Rory sighed. "I hope so."

---

"Sam, hi." a shy blonde girl said. They had all arrived at the homecoming dance, and now Rory and Sam were standing near the snack table, and laughing as they watched Lilly and Nate dance.

"Hi, Meg."

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

Sam looked at Rory. "Don't look at me." she said with a smile. "Go, dance with her."

Sam smiled before taking Meg's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Rory pulled out her phone, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"You can stop worrying now."

"Why's that, Ace?"

"I think Sam just found himself a potential girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yep. He ditched me to go dance with her."

"So now you're all alone, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Turn around, Ace."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Ace..." he whined. "Just turn around. You know you want to." She knew he was smirking now.

When she turned around, sure enough he was standing there, smirk in place. She hung up her phone and smiled as she walked towards him.

"Can't you ever let me know when you're gonna visit so I can pick you up at the airport?" she asked, hugging him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She kissed him.

"You get to be greeted by that."

"Yes, but I surprised you and got that anyway."

"Shut up and dance with me." she said with a smile and a roll of her eyes as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

---

_One Month Later...Thanksgiving_

"So what time is Lore coming in again?" Chris asked.

"Her flight lands at noon dad." Rory said for the fourth time.

"Right, noon. Sorry, I'm just a little excited I guess." he said with a goofy grin.

Rory knew her father was excited to see Lorelai. She was also secretly hoping they'd get back together.

---

"Mom!" Rory yelled when she saw her mother enter the baggage claim area. She ran up to Lorelai and both ended up falling over from the excitement.

"Rory!" she said as she hugged her daughter. "God I missed you kid."

"We missed you too."

"So, where's Chris?"

"Right here." he said, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and he helped her up.

"Hey Chris." she said with a smile.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"Ok, you've already said that." Rory said as she got up and dusted herself off. "God, I swear, it's like you two are in high school again."

"Now, see. If we were in high school, then I'd have to be pregnant." Lorelai said as she headed over to the luggage carousel, and grabbed her bag that had just come around. Chris went over and took it from her.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Chris said as he walked out of the airport, the girls following.

---

"Chris, this looks fantastic." Lorelai said as she took in all the Thanksgiving day foods. "Did you cook?"

"I did." he said, nodding his head.

"Let's eat then!" she said, sitting down at the dinning room table.

"Wait!" Rory said as Lorelai reached for a roll. "Let's say what we're thankful for first." Rory said as she and Chris sat down with Lorelai.

"Ok, I'll go first." Lorelai said. "I'm thankful for coffee."

"Lorelai." Christopher said.

"Ok, fine. Uhm, oh! I'm thankful that I got to come here and spend the holiday with my kid, and my...uh, Chris." she said

"Well." Chris said. "I'm thankful for a wonderful daughter, and the fact that I've gotten to spend so much time with her lately."

Rory smiled. "Ok. I'm thankful for spending time with dad." she said, looking at Chris. "And for having all of us together this year." she said, looking at her mom.

Lorelai smiled. "Can I have a roll now?"

"Yes, mom. Have a roll." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

Lorelai reached for a roll, as Chris started to pass around the turkey.

---

After dinner, Christopher did the dishes while Lorelai and Rory talked in the living room while sipping coffee.

"So, what's new kid?"

"Well, Logan is good, and Sam finally has a girlfriend."

"Finally asked Meg, huh?"

"Yep. So they're happy together, and Logan seems a bit more relaxed."

"Did you tell Logan he had nothing to worry about?"

"Only about a hundred times." Rory said in a 'duh' voice.

"That boy really loves you kid."

"I know." she said. "He's coming here for Christmas." she said with a smile.

"Fun. I'll finally get to meet him."

"You're coming back for Christmas?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure am."

"This is so great." she said, hugging her mother. "I miss you mom."

"I know. I miss you too kid."

"So when are you coming home for good?" she asked, after breaking out of the hug.

Lorelai smiled. " April."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And here's what I was thinking. On your spring break, how about I fly you out to Italy and give you the tour of the inn?"

"That would be awesome, mom."

"Yeah, and maybe you could even bring Logan."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not."

"You really are the coolest mom."

"Hmm yeah. That's what they tell me." she said with a smile before drinking more of her coffee.

---

A/N: like it? I hope so. So, I promise the wait between updates won't be so long this time. I was just really swamped at school with a big paper, project, and various other things. Plus I had two orchestra concerts and a lot of practicing that had to be done! Lol. Anyway, I think I'll time skip again next chapter all the way to Christmas, since Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I hope everyone is having a great holiday season. I know my Chrismukkah has been great so far. (Yes, I'm just like Seth Cohen. Christian and Jewish. Jealous? Lol. I love Seth for creating Chrismukkah. It's my favorite holiday. Lol.) The next chapter should be out in a few days. Thanks so much for all the previous reviews. They made me so very happy.

Review please. It can be my Chrismukkah present. Lol. :)


	20. At Heart, I Am A Two Year Old

A/N: well, a little later than I wanted it to be, but I was finally able to get this out. Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys rock. Anyway, I did start a new story, but I've ventured into a new Fandom and this one is Veronica Mars. Amazing show. Plus there are some really good fics out there. Mine is a season 2 redo where it's all LoVe. (Logan/Veronica, yes! Another Logan! Lol) anyway, check it out if you want. If you read it and you read this, there should be another chapter of it up later tonight. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter, and have a happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 20: At Heart, I Am A Two Year Old**

_One Month Later...Christmas..._

"Where are you?"

"I'm near baggage claim, where are you?"

Rory sighed into the phone. "I'm near baggage claim too."

"Wait, I think I see you. Oh yeah, there you are. Looking annoyed. You look cute when you're annoyed."

"Logan would you hurry up and get over here? I haven't seen you in a month and I miss you."

"Ok. I'm right...here." he said coming up behind her. He closed his phone and turned her around, pulling her into a hug.

"Is that all I get?" she asked, pulling away.

"No way." he said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Much better." she said with a smile.

---

"So, how was the flight?" Rory asked once they were on their way back to her house.

"Not bad. I had a soda and one of those little bags of peanuts before falling asleep."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"Nope. So, is your mom in yet?"

"Yeah, she got in yesterday."

"Were you happy to see her?"

"Very. I missed her. She's almost done in Italy though."

"That's good."

"It is." she said with a smile. "So, looking forward to our trip?"

"Definitely. A week with you in Italy. Sounds perfect."

"Just remember my mother will be there too."

"I know." he said. "And I promise to behave."

"I think I'm more concerned about you behaving during this school break. You are meeting her for the first time."

"I will Ace. Promise." he said.

---

They arrived at her house a few minutes later and Logan grabbed his bags from the trunk then followed Rory to the front door. She opened it and they walked in to see her parents making out in the living room.

"Oh my God." Rory said, covering her eyes. "My eyes. It burns!" she said dramatically.

Lorelai and Christopher broke apart.

"Rory!" Lorelai said. "You're home! Oh, and this must be Logan."

"That's me." he said, holding his hand out. She shook it.

"Well, uh, why don't you show Logan to his room, and then we'll go to dinner." she said.

"Sure." Rory said, grabbing Logan's hand and leading him up the stairs. She closed the door once they were in her room. "I cannot believe I just walked in on my parents making out. Sorry you had to see that."

"Not a problem. I've seen worse with Finn."

"I'm not even gonna ask." she said with a laugh. "I guess that I just didn't imagine you meeting my mom while my dad tried to undress her." He laughed.

"Again, I've seen worse."

---

On Christmas Eve, the four went out to dinner and then went back to Christopher's house to open their gifts.

"Ok, this is from me, to Rory." Lorelai said, handing Rory a strangely wrapped present.

"Thanks mom." Rory said, opening the present. "You gave me coffee?"

"Ah, not just any coffee."

"Is it Italian coffee or something?"

"Even better. It's Luke's coffee."

"No way! How did you get him to send you some?"

"I said it was your Christmas present and he agreed. Maybe he's in a better mood or something. I don't know. But I do know that more is coming than what's in that little bag. He's having a whole bunch of it shipped down here."

"Aw, thanks mom." Rory said, hugging Lorelai.

"You're welcome." she said with a smile. "Now, gimmie my present."

"You sound like a two year old." Chris said.

"At heart, I am a two year old." Lorelai said. Rory handed her her present and she ripped the paper off quickly. She lifted the lid off of the box and pulled out a blue sweater.

"It's so pretty. Thanks hun. Kinda reminds me of my favorite sweater which I haven't been able to find lately."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Rory."

"I kinda took it when you were here last month."

"You stretched it out, didn't you?"

"How could I stretch it out?"

"Uh, cause your boobs are bigger than mine." she said in a 'duh' voice.

Rory sighed. "Must we have this conversation again?"

"No." Chris interjected. "Let's just open more presents." he said, handing one to Rory and then one to Lorelai.

"Ooh. What did you get me?" Lorelai asked, tearing the paper off of this present as well.

"Your mom really loves Christmas, doesn't she?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she does. I think it has something to do with the presents, and the family. Oh, and the snow."

"It's doesn't snow in Arizona." he said..

"Oh whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. "When we're in Stars Hollow, it's all about the snow." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Wow, Chris. This is beautiful." Lorelai said, pulling a white gold bracelet out of the box. "Thank you." she said, getting up to give him a kiss.

"You're welcome." he said. "Rory, open yours."

"Ok." Rory said, gently unwrapping the gift.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Lorelai whined. "Just rip it! I wanna know what's in there."

"Again, two years old." Rory said, smiling and shaking her head as she finished unwrapping the present. Inside the box was an envelope. She opened the envelope to find a card from her father and a credit card.

"Wow, a black card. Thanks, dad."

"No problem kiddo."

"Here." she said, handing him a box. He opened it and pulled out the sweater inside.

"A blue sweater, thanks."

"See, now you and mom can match."

"It'll be like we're the Bopsy twins." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Ok, now I have something for Logan." Rory said, handing him a box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." he said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"Well here then." he said, hading her a thick envelope.

"You didn't have to." she said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." he said, copying her words and smirking.

He opened his first to find a picture book with pictures of the two of them and a bunch of them with all their friends.

"Thank you." he said, kissing her. "It's perfect. Now, open yours."

She opened the envelope and pulled out a ticket.

"A plane ticket?"

"An open ended ticket to Boston. So you can come visit everyone whenever you need to get away or something."

"Thank you." she said, kissing him.

"Your welcome Ace."

---

"So mom, you and dad, huh?"

"Yes, me and your dad."

Lorelai and Rory were talking out on the porch, wishing it would snow in Arizona while the guys cleaned up the living room.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Since Thanksgiving."

"And you're just telling me?"

"We wanted to see if things would work first before we told you. We didn't want to get your hopes up and then end up breaking up."

"And?"

"We're working." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I think this is the best Christmas ever."

"What? No. I think the one where Kirk crashed into the gazebo was the best Christmas ever."

"Oh yeah! He lost control of his snowmobile." Rory said with a laugh. "You're right, that was the best."

Lorelai smiled and took a sip of her coffee and Rory did the same.

---

A/N: another mother/daughter moment to end the chapter. I thought it was appropriate. Anyway, I'm not usually a BalconyBuddy shipper, but I thought I'd go in a different direction for Lorelai in this story. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews on last chapter. Again, happy new year!

Review please:)


	21. They’re Making Him Do What?

A/N: hello my faithful readers and reviewers. Sorry that I've taken so long. I was at a bit of a writers block plus I had mid terms this last week and I've been studying like crazy for them all month. Again, sorry to make you wait so long. I'll try to not let that happen again. Also, some of you may notice that I slightly changed my pen name. I wanted it to be the same as my livejournal, so I made it all one word and lowercase. I think I like it better that way. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 21: They're Making Him Do What?**

"You're kidding, right?" Rory yelled into her phone.

"Uh, no."

"Logan, this is so not funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny."

"Are you serious?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes."

"I hate your parents."

"Join the club Ace." he said with a short laugh.

"Why would they do this? They know we're dating. Why would they set you up with some other girl?"

"I have no clue."

"And you're sure you can't get out of it?" she asked for the hundredth time.

He sighed again. "If I could, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Rory sighed as well. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I. I hate this, Rory."

"Can't you blow it off? I mean, they're just making you take her to some stupid society party. Fake sick or something."

"They'd want a note from the doctor saying I can't leave the house. I can't just suddenly come down with something."

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking some illness that causes you to limp and not be able to feed yourself."

"What kind of illness is that?"

"It's French."

He laughed. "I'll try that and get back to you."

She sighed. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Ace. And, I'm sorry about this."

"I know." she said before clicking her phone shut.

---

"They're making him do what?" Lilly exclaimed the next day.

"Take another girl to some stupid society party."

"He can't get out of it?"

"Apparently not."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Rory sighed as she closed her locker.

"Ya know. You should go up to Boston. Be his date instead."

"I can't do that."

"Uh, ya still have the ticket he gave you for Christmas. That was two months ago. I'm shocked you haven't used it yet."

"What about school?"

"Hello! Three day weekend. Teacher work day thingy on Friday."

"Maybe." Rory mumbled. She was saving that ticket for something special. She was very aware that Logan or her father could ger her a ticket up to Boston, but she didn't want Logan to spend money on another ticket, and she didn't feel like hitting up her dad for the money. "Ugh, I can't believe this." Rory groaned as they walked into first bell.

"Guess life really is a bitch sometimes." Lilly said.

"No, just Shira Huntzberger."

---

On Friday morning, Rory packed her bag and went to the kitchen to have breakfast before talking to her dad. She hadn't exactly told him yet that she was leaving for the weekend.

Chris walked down the steps and saw the suitcase sitting by the door. "Ror?" he asked.

"Yeah dad?"

"You goin' somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Care to tell me where." he said with a laugh.

"Boston."

"Boston?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Logan's parents are being stupid. They know we're together, but they set him with some girl. They're forcing him to take her to some stuffy society party tomorrow night."

"And you're going up there to be his date instead?"

"Exactly. So, I gotta go. Later dad." she said quickly, making a beeline for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there kiddo."

"Dad, I gotta go." Rory whined.

"Rory, we haven't talked about this. You can't just decide to pack your bags and leave to go spend a weekend in Boston with your boyfriend."

Rory started to pout and give him the bambi eyes. "But daddy." she said innocently.

He sighed. "Those eyes should be illegal. You and your mother get me every time." He sighed again. "Fine, go. Call me when you book the flight on that ticket. And then call me again when you land in Boston."

Rory smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad. I will. Promise." she said, kissing his cheek and grabbing her bag before walking out the door and getting into her car, driving off towards the airport.

---

After parking her car and locking it, Rory walked into the airport and up to the ticket desk.

"Hi." she said. "When is your next flight to Boston?"

"There's one leaving in an hour." the woman behind the desk said.

Rory smiled. "Great. I have an open ended ticket and I'd like to book that flight on it."

"No problem." the woman said. Rory handed her the ticket and her ID. "And when will you be returning?"

"Sunday."

"There's a flight from Boston back to Arizona on Sunday leaving at two in the afternoon."

"Perfect."

The woman nodded as she put all the info into the computer and then ran the ticket through a machine before handing it back to Rory along with her ID. "Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." Rory said with a smile as she picked up her bag and headed over to the baggage check. After standing in line for ten minutes, they finally checked her bag and she left to go through security. When she reached her boarding gate, she pulled out her phone to call her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. I got a flight. It leaves in about twenty minutes."

"When are you coming home?"

"I have a flight out of Boston on Sunday, leaving at two in the afternoon."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will dad."

"Call me again when you land."

"No problem."

"Bye kid."

"Bye dad." Rory said, hanging up. She dialed her phone again, but this time it was a different number.

"Hello?"

"Steph. Hey. I need a favor."

---

"You owe me." Steph said once she saw Rory. She was waiting by baggage claim to pick up her friend. "I had to lie to get away."

"You were with all of them?"

"Yep. I said I had an appointment. Colin offered to come. So I had to tell him it was to get a bikini wax."

Rory scrunched up her nose. "Ouch."

"Yeah. Now, c'mon. Let's get your bag. You can tell me about your flight, and I'll think up something that you can do for me." Steph said, grinning wickedly.

Rory rolled her eyes as she went to the carousel to get her bag, before calling her dad.

---

"You're sure he doesn't know, I'm here right?" Rory asked once her and Steph were on their way to the society party.

"He doesn't know."

"Good. I wanna surprise him."

"Yeah, and tell of that skank his parents set him up with." Steph said bitterly.

"I take it you don't like her much, Steph?"

"Hell no. She's such a bitch. She dated Tristan for a while, but then dumped him because she thought she had a chance with Logan. Really she was just using Tristan to get closer to Logan. She must have been thrilled when her parents told her Logan was being forced to take her out."

"I'm sure." Rory said. The car came to a stop and the girl stepped out, heading towards the door. Steph knocked and a maid answered.

"Welcome." she said, taking their coats.

"Thanks." Steph said, as she pulled Rory into the large ballroom. "Now, where are the boys." she said, scanning the crowd.

"By the bar." Rory said.

"You see them over there?"

"No, it's just a guess."

They moved into the crowd and got closer to the bar. Sure enough, Logan, Colin, Finn, and Tristan were all waiting on their drinks. A tan raven haired girl was standing next to Logan looking annoyed.

"That's her. Carrie Goodman." Steph said.

"Well, at least he doesn't seem interested in her."

"Rory, he's not even acknowledging her. He probably wishes she were you."

"Well, he doesn't have to wish anymore." she said, grinning.

---

Logan was bored out of his mind. After picking up his 'date' he drove them to the party, his ear being talked off with petty gossip and rumors that weren't true. Now, he was standing at the bar, considering getting drunk off his ass so he could drown out her annoying, high pitched voice.

"So anyway, Nancy said they only kissed, but I know better. She totally went all the way with that man whore." Carrie babbled. "God, I told her not to, and now she's sitting home crying over him because she caught him with some slut."

_Will she ever stop talking? _Logan thought as he took a large sip from his scotch.

"I told her, but she just wouldn't listen."

_Guess not._

_---_

Rory watched Logan take a big sip of his drink and she frowned. "Why is he drinking so much?" she asked.

"Probably because she won't shut up. It's her thing. She just cannot stop spreading gossip."

Rory nodded before grabbing Steph's arm and going towards the bar. "Time to see the boys." she said. Steph grinned and nodded as she let Rory pull her towards their friends.

---

"So Logan, you wanna dance?"

"No thanks." he said, slurring a little. Guess that scotch had started to get to him a little.

She huffed. "Why not?"

"Because he's dancing with me." Rory said as she and Steph reached them.

"Rory?" Logan asked, smiling.

"Hey." she said, taking his drink and setting it on the bar before grabbing his hand and pulling him on the dance floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sobering up a bit.

"I used my ticket."

"What? Why?"

"So I could be your date instead." she smiled, and leaned up to kiss him, tasting a some of the alcohol when their lips met. "How much have you had to drink?" she asked, after breaking away.

"Enough to drown out Carrie."

"And how much is that?"

"A few glasses."

"Logan."

He sighed. "Four glasses."

"Four? Logan, alcohol is not a solution to problems."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. It helped in wishing she was you."

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to drink anymore."

He smiled. "Good. I really wasn't looking forward to the hangover in the morning." he said, kissing her softly.

"So, you're happy to see me?"

"Yes."

"Good surprise?"

"Very good. So, who picked you up?"

"Steph. Apparently I owe her now."

"She said she had an appointment."

"She lied."

He laughed. "Of course she did."

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you, so it was either her or Finn."

"Finn was extremely hung-over this afternoon."

"Then Steph was a good pick."

They continued to dance. Rory was starting to think that this was a pretty good thing to use her ticket on.

---

A/N: so? How was it? Like? Love? Again, sorry it took so long. The writers block got in the way as did cramming for exams.

Review please! I really appreciate it. :)


	22. Dr Jack Beats McDreamy

A/N: sorry for taking so long. School. It sucks. So, this is the last chapter. I know, sad. But, I've run out of ideas, and I think it's time to move on. I will however, be doing a one shot in the future about the trip to Italy. So, enjoy and remember to review. Thanks for all previous. They inspire me. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 22: Dr. Jack Beats McDreamy**

Rory was in the bathroom freshening her makeup when that girl Carrie came in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the date stealer." Carrie slurred. Clearly she was drunk.

"And if it isn't the boyfriend stealer." Rory shot back.

Carrie laughed. "You're just jealous he's here with me."

"Actually, as of ten minutes ago. He's here with me. He's my boyfriend, and the only reason he was here with you in the first place is because his parents forced him too be."

Carrie scoffed. "Please. Huntzberger so wants me."

It was Rory's turn to scoff. "You wish." she said before leaving the bathroom.

---

After leaving the bathroom, Rory made her way back to the bar where Finn was downing his tenth drink and Logan and Colin were arguing over something. Colin looked frustrated as she approached.

"Rory!" he exclaimed. "Please tell your boyfriend that Grey's Anatomy is a better show than LOST."

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" Rory asked.

"I watch it for the medical stuff. But...it's still really good!"

"Colin, LOST is so much better." Logan said.

"I have to agree." Rory said. "LOST is better."

Colin huffed. "Oh sure, take his side."

"Oh c'mon Colin." Finn said. "LOST is much better. I mean, there's a hot Australian on there, even though she's not a read head, and Australia is where the plane took off from."

"See Colin. Dr. Jack beats McDreamy." Logan said.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Patrick Dempsey is ok, but Matthew Fox is so much better looking."

"Not a McDreamy fan Ror?" Steph asked, joining the conversation.

"Eh, not really." Rory said.

"Do you find it odd that Jack and Derek both have the last name of Shepherd?" Finn asked.

"Huh. I never really thought of that." Colin said.

"Hey, you know how on LOST, everyone is connected somehow? Well, what if they did a crossover, and we find out that the two doctors are related." Rory said.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Steph exclaimed. She smiled. "I love theorizing."

"Yeah, it's fun." Rory said.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen with Charlie?"

"All I can say is they better not kill him off!"

---

After the party, Logan was driving him and Rory back to his house. His father had left earlier on important newspaper business and his mother was checking into some spa somewhere.

"So, have fun at the party?" Logan asked.

"It was ok. Although I'm glad I got to see everyone. Oh, and I got to yell at Carrie in the bathroom. That was fun." Rory said with a smile.

"You yelled at her in the bathroom? Nice, Ace."

"Thanks." she said with a smile. "So, what did your parents say when they first saw the two of you together?"

"Well, dad was surprised I actually did what he told me, and mom said something about a spring wedding in Martha's Vineyard."

"Was your sister there?"

"Yeah, she stopped by for a while. She said 'What happened to Rory? I really liked her. You better not have screwed this up, Logan, or I'll kick your ass.'"

Rory laughed. A pregnant Honor kicking Logan's ass was funny imagery."And what did you say?"

"That you were still my girlfriend, but mom and dad made me bring Carrie. I said this when none of them were around, though."

Rory smiled. "Just as long as you said it."

---

On Sunday, Logan drove Rory to the airport and walked with her to the gate after getting a pass.

"This little visit went pretty fast, huh?" Rory asked.

"Too fast." he said, kissing her.

"I'll see you soon though."

"Yeah, in April for spring break."

"Only a month away."

He sighed. "Only a month away." he repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you. Call me when you land."

"I will."

"Thank you. Now, go get on the plane before I haul you off somewhere and hold you captive till you miss the flight."

"You do know there are other flights, right?"

He smirked. "Go get on the plane Ace. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." she said, kissing him one last time and leaving to get on the plane.

---

Rory got off the plane in Phoenix and called Logan on her way to baggage claim where she would meet up with her father. She told Logan that she had slept on the plane and that she had arrived safely. After telling him again she loved him, she hung up and continued on her way to baggage claim. There she saw her father, and someone else. She grinned and walked faster to where her father was. There, next to him, was her mother.

"Mom!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to hug Lorelai.

"Hey kid! Surprised?"

"Yes! What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only Gilmore girl that can make a surprise visit to her man."

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too, hun."

"So, Rory. Why don't we go to dinner. Your mom and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We'll tell you at the restaurant. C'mon."

---

"Wait, you're what?" Rory exclaimed with a smile.

"We're getting married." Chris said.

"Oh my God. That's so great."

"You're ok with this?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course. My parents are getting married. This is fantastic."

"Well, we're glad you approve."

---

When Rory got home, she went into her room to give her parents some privacy. She locked the door and turned on the radio before calling Logan again.

"Hello?" he answered.

"My parents are getting married!" she squealed.

"Ace, that's great!"

"I know. And, guess what?"

"What?"

"They told me that after they're married, we're all moving back to me and mom's house in Stars Hollow."

"You'll be closer." he said. She could tell he was smiling.

"So much closer."

"This is so great Rory. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So when are you guys moving back?"

"During the summer. I'm going to graduate down here in Arizona."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah. God, I can't wait to come home. I miss it so much. Luke, Luke's coffee, Lane, Paris, Sookie, Ms. Patty..." Rory continued to list off everyone and everything she had missed about Stars Hollow. Logan smiled as he listened to his girlfriend ramble. Soon, they would be reunited again, and hopefully, together at Yale in the fall.

"and Babbette, Maury, Apricot, oh! And Jackson, Davy, Mrs. Kim, even Kirk, and...Logan? Are you listening?"

"Of course Ace."

"Good. Oh, and then there's..." Logan laughed as she continued to ramble. He really loved this girl, and he couldn't wait till she was near him again.

---

A/N: so? Good ending? I think it was a good way to end it. You can just imagine what else Rory would miss about Stars Hollow. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, please review, as it is the last chapter. Again, once my hectic schedule calms down a bit, I'll write a one shot on Italy. :) oh, and some readers know of my obsession over LOST, as it is my favorite show ever, followed by GG and Vmars. And my favorite character? Charlie. J.J. Abrams better not kill him off, or an angry letter will be written. Lol. Ok, enough of that...

Review please. Make me smile one last time. ;)


End file.
